Deeper Than Skin
by YarningChick
Summary: When Baron saved a small child from doing the unspeakable, he had no idea how the action would affect his personal destiny.
1. The von Gikkingen Brothers

Chapter One: The von Gikkingen Brothers

On a forest path, thickly surrounded by tall trees and bushes, there rode two men. One was a youth, scarcely yet worthy of the title of being called a man. His eyes, which were a brighter blue than the sky over his head, were trying to take in all the sights of the springtime forest at once, still excited about being allowed to accompany his companion on this important assignment from their king. His hair appeared to be white underneath the shade of the trees, although it was actually a very light shade of blonde; angel hair.

The other man was calmer; having passed this way before. His mint green eyes, though appreciating the beauty, were keeping a watch on everything around him and his companion, hoping that no cutthroats were laying in wait to rob them, even if they could be handled with ease. In an effort to appear less noticeable, he and his companion had switched out of their customary suits in favor of comfortable, but modest, tunics and leggings.

Although this disguise would normally throw off anyone that thought to look on them, it would not have disguised the way the men held themselves with quiet dignity. Another interesting thing about the older man was the crow perched on his shoulder, since they were notoriously so difficult to tame. The blonde man turned to his companion, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"It's so beautiful here!"

The tawny haired man gravely nodded, keeping his mind on the task at hand.

"Forests usually are, Louis." He wondered again how his mother had managed to convince him to take his little brother with him this time.

"_Come on; he's been hearing stories about your travels for years. It's just a message."_

The man shook his head, praying that the message wouldn't cause grief, wherever it went. There was plenty of grief in the world without making more.

Louis suddenly started galloping, making his brother grimace, and follow.

"Now is not the time for games!"

The blonde man grinned wider, and jumped over a fallen log.

"Well, you never want to play when we're at home either! What do you want me to do?"

"Act your age!"

The younger man laughed again as he slowed down.

"You're no fun anymore, Baron."

It wasn't the man's true name, but it suited him better than his real one. Even their mother couldn't deny it, and she was the one that picked it. Baron reached over and pulled his brother's ear closer.

"If you do that once more, I swear I'll never take you with me again."

That got the young man's attention, and he calmed down.

Good thing too, since they were shortly attacked by thieves. Baron wasn't particularly impressed by them, managing to take them down with ease, using the horsewhip that he kept only for situations like this. Even the crow flew from his shoulder and began scratching and pecking harshly at the thieves. Louis had a harder time, being untried in a real battle. He was nearly torn off his horse at one point, just barely keeping his seat as he used his own whip to knock a few unconscious.

When all the thieves appeared to be down for the count, Louis made the grave mistake of turning his back on his enemy. Baron saw one cutthroat raise a club towards his brother, and made a hasty split-second decision. Saying the secret word he had been warned never to speak unless no other option was open, his brother's mount grew wild and started kicking madly, easily taking down the offensive rogue, who dropped his weapon as he sailed through the air.

Baron smiled and spoke the word to calm the horses, impressed that his brother had managed to hang on so well. His brother looked up to grin at him, but his eyes shifted to the side as they widened with horror.

Even as Louis opened his mouth to shout a warning, Baron felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, and he swiftly faded out of the realms of the conscious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Before the tawny-haired man even fell from his seat, an arrow pierced his assailant's shoulder, making him cry out in pain as Louis saw several soldiers approach.

"Halt, in the name of Haru!"

Louis blinked, certain that the call was usually 'in the name of the king'. The thieves that could still run did so, part of the soldiers breaking off in order to give chase. The young blonde man hopped off his mount to run to his brother's side, who had fallen on the ground and was now unmoving. A gentle hand gripped his shoulder as an older shoulder bent beside him.

"Hmm, while it doesn't look good, I think your friend will pull through."

Louis turned to him, his eyes streaming as the crow landed next to him, fear evident in his eyes for the Baron.

"He's my brother, and we have a message to deliver to the Celian king. But, but…" he was too overcome to say more, his sobs choking him. The soldier smiled comfortingly, and raised his head to look behind him.

"It's safe, M'lady! They're under control, but this young man has a problem!"

The young viscount turned his head, and stared in amazement.

A young lady wearing the darkest shade of green was just getting off her tan mare and walking up to them, her large dark eyes filled with genuine concern. Although her clothes were simple, one could tell she was of high birth from the way she held herself. As she came closer, Louis judged her to be about his own age. His heart began to thump rapidly as the lovely brunette knelt beside him, looking into his eyes like she could see his soul.

At first glance, she was merely pretty, but her _eyes_…

"What is the trouble, young man?"

Louis struggled to break free of the spell in her eyes, enchanted… He finally looked away towards his brother.

"My brother's hurt, and he was the one that knew where the castle was, and has the message we're supposed to deliver to the king."

The woman looked at his brother, her eyes slowly widening in shock as a gasp issued from her throat.

"_Baron!_" she whispered, taking the viscount off guard.

"You know him?"

Her eyes softened, almost becoming liquid. She nodded, but looked at him again.

"You're Louis, aren't you? He described you perfectly."

The viscount's mouth dropped open as she stood up and beckoned to one of the soldiers that had just finished tying off one prisoner. He marched up and smartly saluted her, his eyes filled with respect for this young woman.

"Momotaro, I want you to escort the Viscount Louis to the royal palace to deliver a message to the king." She turned to the young man that was still kneeling on the ground. "Do you know where your brother kept this important message?"

Louis nodded numbly, reaching into his brother's shirt to fish out the scroll. The young woman blushed and turned her head away until the blonde man stood up, the parchment in his fist.

"But…my brother…"

She smiled warmly at him, making his world explode into a vast, open space, riddled with possibilities.

"Don't worry about Baron. I'll personally see to his recovery, and Momotaro can take you to my estate when you're done with the king. He'll be fine, Louis."

_Louis._ The name never sounded special until it fell from her lips. A coughing from behind him revealed the older guard, patiently holding out one hand for him. He took it, climbing onto the sturdy stallion as he looked at the young woman again.

"Who do I have to thank for this service?" It was such a disadvantage, having her know his name when he didn't know hers. She smiled, her eyes still glowing.

"I am Haru. But take care not to mention my name inside the castle; people in there like to pretend I don't exist."

The soldier galloped away as Louis saw her beckon two more soldiers forward to assist his brother, Toto obviously choosing to stay with Baron. His mind reeled in shock.

How could anyone _want_ to forget about a girl like that?!


	2. Haru's Heritage

Chapter Two: Haru's Heritage

Haru snuck another peek at the man being carefully carried by two of her stronger guards, her mind dissolving into chaos as the crow flew above her head, puzzlement still clear in his eyes.

She had honestly never expected to see the Baron von Gikkingen again, partially believing him to be a good luck fairy. But he was here, in front of her, after all these years. The wicked wound and clothing aside, he didn't appear to have changed a bit since they last met. Perhaps not as tall, but she blamed her own growth for that little difference. Her heart sped up, wishing that he would wake up soon so she could tell him what she should have told him all those years ago. What happened since then, thanks to him.

But…would he even recognize her? So much about her had changed since then…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Louis pulled at the neck of his court clothes, hating them with a passion. People may have liked to tease him and his family for dressing in suits all the time, but they were far more comfortable than court clothes. In one sweaty hand, he gripped the message that nearly cost him and his brother their lives.

Momotaro had stayed by his side, giving the young viscount some courage as he explained his business to the court official, who nodded and stepped aside so that the two could enter the main hall. The inexperienced noble suppressed a groan at the long line of people wishing to speak to the king before him.

Early morning slowly drifted into afternoon, the line feeling like it was barely moving at all. 

When it was the young viscount's turn to approach the king, he took comfort from the fact that the small boy next to the king, obviously the crown prince, looked just as bored as he felt. Louis judged the lad to be no more than ten years of age. He took a breath and faced the monarch as the herald announced him.

"The Viscount von Gikkingen!"

The king looked up, slightly confused.

"I was told to expect a _Baron_ von Gikkingen."

Louis bowed apologetically before handing over the scroll.

"My brother and I encountered some trouble on the road, so I had to deliver the message without him."

The king nodded as he took the scroll, stealing a sharp look at the soldier next to the blonde before breaking the seal on the message.

"How come you're with this man, Momotaro?"

The soldier saluted stiffly, and Louis couldn't help but notice that it had none of the warmth he displayed for Haru.

"My mistress bade me to bring him here, since his brother was badly injured. I have orders to take him to her estate when his business with you is completed."

The king seemed to soften, a deep regret in his eyes as the prince sat up straight; his eyes suddenly flashing with life as a grin lit up his face.

"Tell her hi for me; okay Momotaro?"

The soldier bowed for the young prince, a slight smile on his face. The king coughed uncomfortably as he rolled up the message.

"Ah, yes; send my regards as well. A speedy recovery for your brother, Viscount." A wave of the hand declared them dismissed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As they left the main hall, Louis turned to his tall grim shadow.

"How come she didn't want us to say her name?"

The soldier's eyes widened, shocked beyond words.

"You don't know?" His voice was soft and disbelieving. Louis shook his head, making the guard groan.

"It's a good thing you asked me instead of my mistress. She's very tired of the tale, and it distresses her." Momotaro led his charge to a different corridor, opening a door to a dark room. At the soldier's prodding, Louis stepped inside, patiently waiting for the guard to light a few candles. 

The room appeared not to have been used in a while, if the dust was any indication. The viscount found that to be strange, since palaces were usually kept cleaner than this. Momotaro gravely gripped a curtain, which Louis assumed to be covering a window.

"This is why the king doesn't wish to hear my mistress's name." He pulled the curtain away dramatically, revealing not a window, but a beautiful portrait.

It was a woman, exquisite in her loveliness. She had a happy smile, and was wearing a bright yellow dress that contrasted wonderfully with her crimson locks. Settled comfortably on her head was a crown fit for a queen. 

But what caught Louis was the fact that the woman's face was exactly the same as Haru's.

"This is her mother, isn't it?" He walked closer to the portrait as Momotaro nodded grimly.

"Yes, this is Queen Naoko, while she was in the prime of her life."

Louis jerked noticeably.

"Wait; Haru's a _princess_!" The man in the throne room was her father!

The soldier smiled and shook his head sadly.

"Under ordinary circumstances, she would be, but her father never had her crowned as a princess. She is currently title-less."

Louis stared at the portrait, mesmerized.

"Why wasn't she crowned?"

The guard sighed.

"When my mistress was born, the king was very displeased that she was a girl and not an heir. I don't know what the laws are in your kingdom, but here, a woman can never rule, even if she's more qualified to do it than any man in the kingdom. So, the king never saw a reason to crown her. And when the queen died after Prince Hashi was born, the king found the sight of his daughter unbearable, since she takes so strongly after her mother, as you can plainly see. So she was banished to a private estate, with only her brother and the high advisor ever visiting her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all if the high advisor stopped visiting, but he must make his monthly report for the king, to be sure the king's daughter is properly cared for."

Louis was blown away. Haru was banished by her own father! The thought was inconceivable! Having been raised with love, he found it hard to believe that any parent would do such a terrible thing. And the uncrowned princess was such a sweetheart…

No wonder her eyes had a small glimmer of sadness when she spoke of the palace. She must be so lonely…

The door opened again, startling the viscount out of his musings. The young Prince Hashi was standing in the doorway, panting slightly.

"I'm glad…I caught you…tell Haru…I'll come by in two days."

Momotaro smiled and bowed to the boy.

"I would be honored to, Your Highness. You know how much she loves your visits."

The prince smiled happily, but the look faded as he faced the revealed portrait. His eyes were close to tears as the soldier hurriedly tried to cover the painting.

"Wait, please…"

The guard stopped in his tracks, unable to disobey the pleading tone as the prince walked in front of the portrait.

"I'll cover it up, if you're done looking at it."

Louis stared at the boy, now seeing the physical similarities between him and Haru. The only differences were gender and Hashi's smaller eyes, which were now freely dripping tears. Louis pulled out his handkerchief and held it out to the young prince, who took it with a grateful sniffle.

"Sorry, but… I never knew her. Haru's all I've got."

Louis broke all the rules about royal protocol and hugged the little boy, ignoring the distressed sounds from the guard as the little boy hugged him back.

"You could do worse than your sister."

Hashi laughed sadly.

"You have no clue how right you are."


	3. Old Friends New Again

Chapter Three: Old Friends New Again

A pounding ache at the back of Baron's skull made him groan with displeasure. How did he get hit there? He was always careful…

He opened his eyes, not recognizing the room he was in. It was warm and inviting, reflecting a preference very similar to his own tastes. He tried to sit up, but the room began to spin, landing him back on the pillow.

'_Trees…forest…Louis…bandits…'_ A soft coughing caught his attention, making him shift his head to the seat next to him. 

Good old Toto was right there, relief evident in his eyes as he sat on the back of the wooden chair pulled close to the bed.

"Glad to see you decided to join the ranks of the living."

Baron chuckled, the sound slightly hurting his head.

"Don't be too sure. What happened?"

"Well, after you got hit on the head, a bunch of soldiers came to the rescue. Louis went off with a guard to deliver the message, and the woman in charge of the soldiers took you home to heal."

Baron's eyes shot open, and he gripped the front of his tunic. The scroll was gone.

"Why didn't you go with him?"

The crow shrugged.

"The guard seemed trustworthy, and I wanted to be sure you were in good hands. Baron, this woman…she says she knows you. She knew your name without being told, and Louis's. She's been popping in here every five to ten minutes to see if you're awake, and she's worried about you. Did you help any girls around this country?"

Baron chuckled again, his head clearing a little.

"Once, many years ago. But the girl wasn't high ranking; she was just scared." Even as he said the words, the day seemed rush back to the front of his mind, making the pain double.

_It was a late winter day, although it could arguably be an early spring day. In either case, snow still lay on the ground._

His heart wrenched, thinking about the small girl. He never really stopped thinking about her, even if she was a bit rude. He didn't expect to ever see her again. 

He tried sitting up again, this time slowly. He managed to stay up long enough to prop himself against the head of the bed. He reached up with one hand to touch the bandage covering his wound. How could he have been so careless?

The door creaked open, and he turned enough to see a wizened old woman with a small bowl of water and a towel in her hands. She beamed brightly at the man as she set the bowl and towel on the table.

"The lady will be wanting to know you're awake." Without a further word, she ran out the door, her steps echoing down a long hallway. Baron leaned over enough to grab the towel and dampen it, holding it to his wound with relief. 

Whoever this lady was, he was anxious to express his gratitude to her.

Fast paced steps ran towards his door, and he could hear heavy panting right in front of it. One more minute passed before the door slowly opened, a young woman poking her head in experimentally to look at him. Her eyes locked with Baron's.

His heart sped up, unable to denounce those large brown orbs.

_For once, he was minding his own business, merely passing through the country of Celia on the way home. For a reason unknown, his eyes were drawn away from the snow-cleared path._

They stared at each other a little longer, Baron breaking the silence with a warm chuckle. Well, it wasn't the first time he had been proven wrong, and he was glad to see her again. 

"My, my; how the tables have turned."

The woman laughed a little, fully coming into the room.

"I take it you remember me? I didn't expect you to."

He smiled warmly at her, making a light blush appear.

"You're a little hard to forget. I take it from your intervention on my behalf that you're no longer angry at me?"

She laughed a little guiltily as she sat at the edge of the seat, allowing plenty of room for Toto.

"I haven't really been angry at you since about two seconds after you left. I know it's a little late to say this, but I'm sorry for what I said to you. You were trying to help, and you did." She took a steadying breath. "I've been following your advice, and it works like a charm. I'm a lot happier now."

He smiled again, content that she was well.

"What about your father? How are things with him?"

Her eyes softened, a distant pain threatening to surface.

"I haven't seen or personally contacted him since before I met you. I look too much like Mother for his comfort. I try not to worry about it though."

His gaze sharpened.

"And your brother?"

A smile resurfaced on her lips, which he thought suited her much better.

"My best friend. Sometimes he slips and calls me Mother, but we love each other, and that's what counts. How have you been?"

He smiled, still wondering a few things about her.

"Before getting attacked, fairly well. About the only thing that seems to change back home is my brother's height. I suppose it's a good thing I had him with me; you might not have known what to do with the message."

The door creaked open again, and the trio looked over to see a gluttonous mass of white cat waddle in.

"It's getting dark outside, so the viscount and Momotaro will probably be back sometime tomorrow. Hey, is that bird for me?" he asked, eyeing Toto, who gave him a contemptuous glare.

"Lady Haru, is that a cat or a pig?" the crow asked. Haru slapped one hand over her mouth to suppress the giggles as her cat hissed. Baron shook his head disapprovingly.

"Toto, we are guests here; please remember your manners."

The brunette swallowed another giggle before addressing the feline.

"Thanks for the information, Muta, but Toto isn't for eating. And if you do it anyway, I'll give you to Baron." She turned back to the tawny haired man. "I'm not sure if that's a fair trade though; how much does Toto eat on average?"

The lord couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto his lips.

"Actually, Toto likes to find his own food. He only takes offerings at formal gatherings."

"Then it isn't fair; I won't actually say out loud how much Muta eats, but it's more than that."

"Let me guess; three cows and two giant babies per day?" Toto taunted, flying off the chair to avoid Muta's claws, narrowly missing Haru's arm. She stiffened as the two began to chase each other around the room.

"If you two are going to fight, then take it outside! Baron needs peace and quiet." She suddenly froze and held one hand to her mouth, realizing that she was being louder than they were. Baron smiled at her, all forgiven as the cat and crow left the room, still taking swipes at each other.

As their voices faded down the hallway, Haru slowly realized that she was alone. With a man. No chaperone. It was one thing to be alone with Baron when he was the adult and she was the child, but the last thing anyone could call her now was a child.

Covering her nervousness with a smile, she faced the patient again.

"Are you hungry?"

He thought about it.

"A little."

She smiled at him again as she ran out the door, determined to find something for him.

He smiled at her retreating back as she shut the door.

'_She's grown well. I knew she'd be quite fetching upon maturity.'_


	4. Messages

Extra

Chapter Four: Messages

The next day, Louis was sitting behind Momotaro as the old soldier led his sturdy horse down the road, towards Haru's estate. With the guard with him, the viscount felt secure enough to wear his light blue suit and top hat in public. The brunette maiden had taken his horse along with Baron's when the attack happened, and the light blonde was certain that they would be well taken care of.

His heart pounded, thinking of _her_ again. No girl back home had half of the mystic powers her eyes had, even the ones that practiced magic. Her smile…

The guard chuckled, having a good idea what the young man was thinking. His mistress was a beautiful young woman, and had a heart to match her face in loveliness. But no one had ever dared to court Lady Haru, since they would have to get her father's permission first, and the king was still being a stubborn old fool. He refused to publicly admit that he even had a daughter, let alone an eligible one.

It wasn't fair at all to her. She deserved to find someone special. Someone who could make her as happy as she had made so many others…

Louis leaned to the side to look past the guard's broad shoulder to look at Haru's home. It was a little bigger than his own home, stopping just short of being a fortress. But there was a homey air to the place, almost inviting them to come in.

Momotaro nodded at the two guarding the gate, who quickly opened it for him, giving a respectable nod towards the viscount. He grinned back at them, his eyes already filled with Haru. He got off the horse as a wizened old woman hobbled up to him.

"You must be Louis. The lady and your brother are in the gardens." She turned almost on her heel in order to lead him. The viscount followed her, thinking that if Momotaro hadn't filled him in on Haru's past, he would still assume that she was just a landlady. She didn't dress or act like a princess, at least like the ones Louis had seen, but everyone still treated her with the highest possible level of respect.

Except her father.

The old woman came to an archway covered in vines, and held her hand out for him to enter.

"Be warned; the lady has it set up like a maze, and she loves being lost in there for hours. Give a shout if you get stuck."

He nodded warmly before entering the strange garden. It wasn't a complicated maze, but an interesting one. He was starting to enjoy himself when his sharp ears picked up a familiar sound.

"Just out of curiosity; can you still change into a cat?"

Baron's familiar chuckle answered her, and Louis could feel the rush of energy that always accompanied his brother's magic signature. Following the trace of magic, his pace quickened, getting closer to the heart of the maze. Haru's giggle became louder, just on the other side of the bush.

"I'm sorry, but that's just too cool!"

"You didn't think so last time."

"Sure I did, but I was too busy being angry at you to say so."

His chuckle joined her giggles as Louis rounded the corner. His brother was in his half-cat form, which suited him strangely well with his favorite gray suit. Good thing both brothers had managed to keep with their own luggage. Baron shared the same love for the half-cat form that their parents did, since he could semi-keep his human shape while enjoying the reflex advantages being a feline gave him, and had tried to teach his little brother how to do it, but Louis didn't possess Baron's natural talent for magic. 

But the dazzling smile Haru was giving his brother was plenty of encouragement to start trying again. She had chosen a dark navy dress for today, her hair pulled into a half-ponytail with the top part of her hair.

His brother's large ear flicked towards Louis's direction, and they both looked over at the light blonde. A slight flicker of annoyance crossed Baron's face before he smiled at his brother.

"I take it you delivered the message, Louis?"

He nodded, and held up another scroll to be sent back to their own ruler. He made to give it to his brother, who surprisingly pushed it back gently.

"I think you've earned the right to keep it. Well done, brother."

Louis smiled happily before remembering his other messages.

"Lady Haru, I have some messages for you as well."

She quirked an eyebrow at him; a trace of amusement showing through her smile.

"Haru's fine. What are the messages?"

"Well, your brother says hi and he'll be by in two da-I mean tomorrow."

Her grin was dazzling.

"Advisor Yabuki says he'll come this time next week."

The grin was replaced by a strange look, obviously not looking forward to the visit. Clearly, there was no love lost for the high advisor from her.

"Thanks for the warning."

"Um, and your father sends his regards."

The brunette lost all traces of emotion, almost like a marble statue. She sighed while turning to Baron.

"That's about as close as he ever comes to talking to me. An occasional sent 'regard'." She shook her head before the sadness could creep in. Baron cocked his head at her.

"Couldn't you petition the king or something to get your father to behave like a father ought to?"

She laughed and shook her head again.

"No. He _is_ the king, so he pretty much does as he pleases."

Baron pulled a face of complete astonishment, glancing at Louis for confirmation, which was sadly given in the form of a nod. The lord shook his head, a trace of anger beginning to take flame in his heart. 

_He saw a stone bridge. The melting snow had made the river swell to an impressive size, ice chunks shooting by in the fast-paced current. There was only one person on the bridge. A fairly short one._

"I never would have guessed, by that man's actions. I have a good mind to go to the castle anyway, and give him a piece of my mind."

Haru stared at him, slightly scared for his life, even if the idea lit a cheerful fire in her heart. Her father would probably choke on the aristocrat's words. 

"Baron, if you're going to tell off His Majesty, could you wait until I'm there to witness it? I _really_ want to see you do it."

He grinned back at her, certain that she deserved that small courtesy.

"How come no one around here ever addresses you as a princess?"

She shrugged.

"Because I'm not, officially. I wasn't exaggerating when I first told you of the situation with him."

_The tiny person was struggling to get onto the wall of the bridge, which was put there to prevent accidents. Baron could tell that the bundled up child was a girl from the revealed skirt as she pulled herself up to look at the river._

The half-cat glowered as Toto flew in from the castle to land on his shoulder.

"With Louis here, we should probably head back to Saland. Even if torturing the living marshmallow is more fun."

Louis pulled a confused face, making Haru laugh.

"He means my cat. He's a little overfed."

"A little?! He could become his own continent!"

"I heard that, Bird Brain!" A large white cat charged into the enclosure towards Baron as Toto took flight to swipe at his fur.

"Toto, will you knock that off?!" Baron tried to catch the crow as he took more swipes at the fat cat, which was being chased by a distressed Haru. Her eyes filled with flame.

"Muta, if you don't knock it off, you can kiss your dinner goodbye for a month!"

That put the large feline in his place, freezing him in one position as Toto sulkily resumed his perch on Baron's shoulder. The game wasn't half as fun if Muta wasn't fighting back. Haru managed to pick up her cat, though unsteadily like he was made of wet cement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Baron and Louis waved once more to Haru, who was waving back at them from the safety of her gate.

"Come back anytime!" she called out, Muta long gone from her arms. Baron nodded his head in confirmation before finally turning towards the forest. With the more recent attack on them, Haru had more soldiers scouting the pathway to keep it safe for travelers.

An hour after leaving the castle, Louis gained the needed courage to ask his brother.

"Baron, who was she? I mean, to you?"

The tawny haired man looked at him, a content smile still on his lips, which were now human. It was always a bad idea to travel in such an eye-catching form as that of a half-cat.

"To me, she was a scared little girl that learned to look past her own pain, and grew stronger because of it."

Louis shook his head, irritated by his brother's philosophical side.

"I mean, how did you know her?"

Baron smiled softly again, his mind wandering back to that day once more.

"Do you recall a tale I told you once about a bridge girl?"

Toto jerked, remembering instantly.

"You mean the one that tried to kill herself?"


	5. The High Advisor's Visit

Extra

Chapter Five: The High Advisor's Visit

Haru bit back a gasp as Akya tightened the corset one more time before fastening off the cords. The brunette had been bracing herself against the banister of her canopied bed. She took measured breaths as her old nursemaid helped her get into her court clothes.

Even if Haru didn't mind having to wear court clothes for three days each month, she _did_ mind the reason for having to wear them. Although Ryuichi Yabuki was her father's favorite advisor, she personally despised the man. She could almost swear that a winter river had more warmth than him.

Not that he had ever done anything to her; all he'd done was watch her, and ask questions. He had always insisted that she call him by his first name, in an effort to be friendly. But…her instincts cried out against him, urging her to not allow the man past her gates and into her home. But it was the king's will that Advisor Yabuki spend a few days each month with her, to deliver the monthly allowance and do a check-up of her and the estate, to be sure both were well.

Haru hated dressing in her court clothes, which only saw use during these visits. Akya had a few contacts back at the palace, which would fill her in on fashion and such so that she could make the appropriate adjustments to Haru's wardrobe. The almost-princess regretted that fashion now called for girls to be tortured, but was willing to show that she knew how to make the right gestures.

The dress that had been chosen for today was a deep blood red, with some cream-colored fabric for contrast. Haru always wore dark colors, if she could help it.

Even now, she was still trying to prove something to everyone. Perhaps she wasn't as confident as she let people believe.

The brunette carefully painted on a polite smile before entering the banquet hall, the large table already being occupied by a very tall, thin man. The morning light that trailed in from a high window made his appearing gray hairs more visible as he looked up at her, attempting a warm smile for her.

"Good morning, my lady."

She nodded at him while taking the opposite side of the table, as she had been carefully instructed a thousand times, with little Senji assisting her into the huge chair.

"Good morning, Ryuichi. I trust you slept well?"

He laughed lightly.

"I always sleep like a baby under your roof, my lady. I trust your own sleep was well?"

Her mind began to swim with the images of her dream, which had been repeating itself every night since Baron and his brother left.

_To her eyes, the swollen river was almost reaching for her, inviting the girl into its icy embrace, and feel no more pain. _

_No more pain. Please, she couldn't handle it anymore…_

"It was."

Two cousins, Hiromi and Tsuge, walked in; each holding a covered plate. Hiromi set hers in front of Haru while Tsuge did the same for the advisor. Her favorite maid snuck her a comforting smile as she took the cover from the dish.

Haru looked down to see an elegantly poached egg on toast with a tomato and lettuce slice. Her heart quivered, seeing her mother's favorite meal, but delicately nibbled at it while Ryuichi did the same, his own eyes far and distant.

The brunette hated how differently she was expected to act with this man; like she was back at the palace. After she had gotten over the emotional trauma of her own father sending her away, she grew to love her new freedoms, like dressing for comfort instead of appearances, and eating on the go if she so chose. Thank heaven everyone knew the overdressed peacock she played, these few days every month, was just an act.

And double thank heaven that Ryuichi was leaving today. The advisor politely took the napkin to his thin lips, to be rid of any crumbs that may have been left on his face.

"I always hate leaving here. It's much more peaceful than the palace."

Haru nodded politely as she stood up, Ryuichi doing the same.

"Of course it's calmer; spies get tired of watching me do my studies, and we don't have silly distractions like politics to get everyone riled up." That was an all out lie, but the advisor ate it up, laughing as he walked around the table, Senji quickly pulling out the chair for his mistress. She smiled warmly at the boy before reluctantly taking the tall man's arm.

She always felt like an ant, being this close to him. He was maybe three heads taller than her, already putting her on edge. Baron's height had been much more to her liking… only a head taller.

As they walked out to the courtyard, a dark shadow came down close to Ryuichi's head, making him drop Haru's arm in order to step protectively in front of her. The brunette recognized the shadow, and laughed happily.

"Hey, Toto! What are you doing here?" She held out her arm for him to land on, since her shoulder was too slender to make a decent perch for him. The crow gripped her arm, staring at her in shock.

"I almost didn't recognize you in that outfit, Haru. Baron asked me to give this to you." He gestured to the hollow case strapped to his back, capped shut. Ryuichi gaped as Haru calmly took the cap off and extracted a letter.

"Who's this Baron?"

Haru smiled politely as she recapped the case.

"Muta's taking a nap in the garden, if you want to go bug him for a while."

Toto beamed at her before taking off. The brunette slipped the letter into her sleeve while answering the high advisor.

"Baron's an old friend of mine that I recently saw again. Nothing to worry about."

That comment strangely got him more agitated.

"Does your father know about him?"

She gave a half-shrug.

"Only if Viscount Louis told him, since Louis is Baron's little brother. His majesty will worry if you don't show up soon."

He stared at the sleeve, perhaps trying to think of a reason to look at the letter within. Not finding one, Ryuichi swung one long leg over his horse dramatically.

"Be wary, Lady Haru; foreigners can't be trusted. Till next month." He waved at her once more before leaving with his men in a cloud of dust.

She didn't wave back, her heart contorting with fury as she ran back inside her home to extract herself from the gown.

How dare he?! How dare he try to tell her how to treat her own friends! Friends that didn't have to meet the high advisor before earning his scorn? One would think that he'd be happy that she contacted other nobles. She wasn't his territory!

She was so impatient for something good to happen; she didn't bother getting out of the court gown before tearing open Baron's letter in the privacy of her own room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Akya showed up in order to help her mistress out of the royal raiment, she was shocked to find the girl at her writing desk, her favorite quill doing a happy dance on a sheet of paper, occasionally taking a dip into the inkwell.

"Haru?"

The brunette looked up at her old friend, a joyous grin on her face, despite the fact that she was still wearing the hated corset.

"Baron wants to be pen pals!" The letter had said a bit more than that to justify sending her a letter, but the mentioned statement was what lit her soul on fire. She had been so scared, that he was going to disappear from her life again. He was her guardian angel, and she had sorely missed him.

"Just out of curiosity, Haru; what's so special about him? You're always tender and caring towards those under your care, but, with him…"

Haru smiled a little guiltily. She had never told anyone about Baron, letting everyone think that her mother's death had caused the dramatic change in her attitude and manners.

It had only been the beginning.

"Let's just say he's the real reason I started caring about other people's pain, instead of just my own."


	6. Mother's Love

Extra

Chapter Six: Mother's Love

Lady Evangeline sipped at her tea before nibbling at a biscuit. She gazed at her two sons as they added milk and sugar to their cups in sync with each other.

Louis had taken after his mother, the angel hair disguising the approaching gray splendidly, making it hard to believe she was older than thirty. Her blue eyes gazed at her younger son as he nibbled at a cucumber sandwich. Louis had changed dramatically, far more serious and constant with his studies, since meeting Baron's bridge girl, who the elder baroness still couldn't quite believe was an uncrowned princess. But her contacts confirmed it; the Celian king did have a daughter that was shut away from society in her little estate.

Her other contacts confirmed that the girl had been keeping herself busy by helping the common folk, who have long held her in higher regard than her father for her genuine concern for them. A warm smile slipped onto her lips as she looked at her older son, who was obviously the reason behind the girl's actions, being very much akin to his own. The people under his rule loved him well for his generous heart, and knew they could count on him to lend a hand. He had taken more after his late father, and Lady Evangeline took great pride in the fact.

But Baron had changed as well since the trip to Celia. His eyes faded out more constantly, and Toto was hardly ever around anymore, gone on top secret missions that her older son refused to discuss with anyone.

Lady Evangeline frowned, since her son had never been secretive before. He couldn't be getting involved with the wrong crowd… could he?

No, he was too smart to do that, but if that wasn't it, then why all the secrets? Baron stood up and tipped his hat at her, a loving smile on his lips.

"I have an appointment with the Hathil mayor. I should be back in time for supper."

Louis nodded his head at him before turning back to his mother, Baron quietly slipping out of the room.

"What more can you tell me about spy charms, Mother?"

She smiled before taking a sip from her cup. Without her husband, she had become the main source of magical knowledge in the household while Baron was gone, who had succeeded in surpassing her.

"They're very useful, but need to be used with discretion. You need two parts to make them work, one close to the person you want to hear, and one close to you, in order to hear what the person's saying…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toto spotted Baron's open window while he was still high up, and smoothly flew into it, grateful that the two correspondents gave him a day or two to rest between flights. Suddenly the lights went out, a force binding him claw and wing. He fell to the floor, stunned to see his master's mother in his personal study instead. She had an apologetic smile as she walked over and picked him up from the floor.

"Sorry about that, Toto; but it's a mother's duty."

Realizing what she was about to do, he tried to wiggle free from the spell and her firm grip, in order to keep the full case strapped to his back away from her.

"Please, Evangeline; don't do this, Baron will kill me-"

She smiled fondly as she gently set him down and emptied the letter into her hand.

"No he won't. He's too fond of you, and you can't do anything to stop me." She had to know what her son was keeping from her, or she wouldn't know peace again. The blonde woman broke the seal.

_Dear Baron,_

_Life's starting to get interesting around here. Hashi's getting better at his swordplay, and doesn't hesitate to show off his new skills for me. I love his energy, and how eager he is to please. I don't know how he acts at the palace, but he doesn't hesitate to say how much he wishes that His Majesty would just let him live here with me, just for being able to dress comfortably and my constant presence. But that is the second thing that has ever been denied him, the first being allowing me to return to the palace._

_I might sound terrible for saying this, but I would be perfectly content if I never had to return to that terrible place. The only people that made living there worth it are either dead or living with me now, my brother being the exception. Everyone wouldn't stop staring at me, like I was an open mockery to the kingdom… Sending me here was probably the best thing His Majesty had ever done for me, even if that wasn't the intention. _

_Hashi asks me why I can't address him as 'Father'. I don't feel comfortable calling a complete stranger by such a personal sacred name, even if he did just so happen to sire me. He knows how to be a father, if Hashi's stories about father-son trips are any indication, so I feel that I can't and won't address him by the family name until he earns it from me. But I doubt that day will ever come._

_Ryuichi's mentioned on his visit yesterday that pressure's being put on His Majesty to find me a husband. I don't see why they bother; anyone he'd pick for me I'd probably hate, and if I ever did find a guy worth marrying, I'd elope and probably have at least three kids before the king noticed that I was gone, if I could bribe Ryuichi into keeping quiet. But I don't trust that man with anything of importance. You may laugh that I've been fooling him for years into thinking that I'm a bubble-headed ornament, but doesn't the fact that it's so easy say something? I don't know what it is about him that sets my skin crawling, but I'm sure that it's important, whatever it is._

_He's getting a little steamed that I'm contacting you so much, like I'm his personal property or something. Never mind the fact that several men, in the form of soldiers and servants, live with me and I talk to them on a regular basis; you intimidate him for some reason. When he tried to order me to stop writing to you, I just laughed at him. He left in a huff, which was just fine by me. _

_How are your mother and brother? It's good to hear that Louis is taking his studies more seriously, but what does your mother do with her time? If that's too personal to ask, feel free to ignore the question._

_Hashi's banging on my door again, something about swords. I'll have to settle for waiting for your next letter._

_Haru_

Evangeline looked up from the paper to stare at Toto. At least her son wasn't doing anything stupid.

"She sounds like a nice girl; why on earth has Baron been keeping this a secret?"

The crow shifted uncomfortably.

"He was worried that you would take him writing to a young lady the wrong way, since you've been putting pressure on him to find a bride."

The lady smiled guiltily. Her son was twenty-seven, plenty old enough and stable enough to have a wife, and he wasn't exactly getting any younger. Was it wrong for her to want to hear the pitter-patter of little feet in the family manor again? She giggled, supposing that her son was justified in keeping this from her and Louis, since her younger boy didn't have any secrets from her.

This was the first time in a long while that Baron wanted to have personal contact with a young woman, even if it was just a friendship by mail. The older woman smiled warmly, certain that such a nice girl wouldn't mind what she was planning.

Evangeline pulled her son's chair closer to his desk, and pulled out some fresh paper and ink. Toto watched her write with a dawning horror.


	7. Haru's Story

Extra

Chapter Seven: Haru's Story

Haru laughed while wrapping her arms around her brother, a foolish grin on his face. His brow was beaded with sweat, a sword fallen from his grasp.

"That was good, right Sis?"

She ruffled his hair lovingly, squeezing him like a teddy bear.

"You're doing great. In a few years, you'll be one of the best."

He turned around in her embrace in order to hug her back.

"I forgot to tell you sooner; I slipped the idea about food storage to Father, and he liked it. Why can't I tell him it was yours?"

Haru smiled sadly while leading him back inside.

"Because I'm a girl. You're my cover so that he'll give my ideas a chance."

Hashi snorted indelicately.

"When I'm king, I'm going to toss out all of Father's advisors and replace them with you. All of those old men spend too much time fighting with each other instead of advising, and you're more fun to talk to."

She laughed at the idea.

"It would be my pleasure to serve you, Highness," she said with an exaggerated curtsy, making her brother roll his eyes and affectionately squeeze her.

"Come on, Sis; I come here to take a break from all that fancy stuff and be with you." His clothes had changed drastically from how Louis had seen him, now in a plain red tunic and leggings, providing balance to his sister's favorite navy dress. Haru had a completely different wardrobe waiting for him when he arrived for his visits, which strongly resembled her personal tastes. Hashi didn't mind at all, preferring her comfortable sense of style than that of the palace tailors.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dinner was a quiet affair inside the library, Haru's preferred place to dine besides her room. She always took pleasure from imagining what the royal cooks would think, if they ever found out that the royal offspring frequently dined on a peasant dish like thick vegetable soup with crusty wheat bread, and enjoyed it.

A feathery darkness burst in from the open window, making the siblings look up at the intruder. Toto circled the room once before landing on the arm of Haru's chair. She smiled and stroked his feathers, offering him a piece of bread.

"Hi Toto. Long time, no see." It usually took the bird three more days to get back to her, making her wonder if there was an emergency or something. Toto swallowed the bread and laughed uncomfortably at the joke as she unloaded the letter from the case, her brother getting up from his chair in order to get closer to the strange bird.

"You're Toto?"

The crow bowed, relieved of his burden.

"Is the marshmallow around?"

Haru grinned and stroked his feathers again.

"He should be in the kitchen right now, getting his dinner. Try not to disturb the cooks, or they might pluck you."

He nodded once before flying out of the room and down the hall. Hashi looked at her quizzically while she pocketed the letter for reading later.

"If they fight as bad as you say, why did you tell Toto where to find Muta?"

She grinned at her brother while finishing her dinner.

"Because it's the only exercise program the fatso's willing to stick with."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru knocked on the door before entering, her brother already in a long pajama shirt and in bed. He smiled sadly at her as she entered.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow."

She squeezed him again, wishing that there was a way for him to stay longer.

"So, what do you want for tonight's bedtime story?" It may have been childish, but it was a tradition Hashi looked forward to. He shifted uncomfortably underneath the thick quilt.

"Um…"

She smiled encouragingly at him.

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath.

"You've been talking about Baron a lot."

She quirked an eyebrow, but nodded.

"How did you meet him? Why does his friendship mean so much to you?"

Her breath caught in her throat. It was one of her more treasured memories, as well as one of the more painful ones. She sat down on the edge of the bed to hold her brother close.

"If I tell that story, you have to swear never to tell anyone without my permission; is that understood?"

Hashi nodded eagerly, desperately wanting to know why she had been acting stranger than usual. The young woman sighed, her eyes already fading with memories.

"It was the day of Mother's funeral. His Majesty hadn't looked at me once since she died, even though I was standing right next to him. I tried to hold his hand while the priest was talking about how great Mother was, but he pulled away like I was a snake or something. We were never close before her death, and it was the only time I had ever tried to reach out to him. Akya pulled me aside and squeezed me to make up for what he did, but…it hurt too much. She was holding you, and trying to keep you quiet during the proceedings. But you wouldn't stop crying, like you were as sad as I was."

She squeezed him harder.

"I'm ashamed to admit this now, but I hated you. I blamed you for taking Mother away, since she had died giving you life. But then people started talking about how if I was born a boy, Mother wouldn't have needed to have you. That made me think that it was my fault that she was gone. Akya tried to hug me again, but I pushed her away and ran inside the palace. There were all sorts of voices in my head, saying that Mother was the one everyone loved and wanted. I'm not sure if you knew this, but before you were born, Mother loved to have us dress exactly the same, and everyone used to call me Little Naoko. I started thinking that Death had taken the wrong Naoko, since everyone loved her and only Mother and Akya loved me.

"I somehow got it into my head that if I offered myself up to Death, maybe it'd return Mother. And if it didn't, I highly doubted anyone would miss me besides Akya. I stole into the deserted servants' quarters and grabbed some peasant clothes so I could get out of the palace reasonably invisible. I headed for Mother's favorite bridge that was kind of near the woods, you know, since it seemed like the most reasonable place to do it. I got up on the side of the bridge and looked at the water. It was swollen with winter floods, and was very fast. I took a deep breath and jumped."

Hashi gasped, not believing what his sister was describing. She smiled, a trace of wonder still evident.

"My body collided with something solid, but it wasn't the water. Whatever it was and I landed on a snow bank, on the side of the river where the palace is. When I looked up to see who saved me, it was a giant cat."

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, half-cat. He was orange and off-white, and had piercing, slightly angry green eyes. He demanded to know what I was thinking, trying such a risky stunt, but I was too scared of him to even breathe. He noticed my fear, and shifted into a human to try to help me calm down. He told me that he didn't mean any harm, his name was Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, and he would still like to know what I was thinking. So I told him everything. How my own father despised me, my mother was dead, and I had a brother so that no one would miss me when I killed myself. I assumed that he already knew who I was, so I didn't tell him that I would have been a princess if my father cared if I existed at all. I also told him that whether or not I took my own life was none of his concern, since he didn't know me, and I was a bit insulting about the way I said it, since I was pretty confused on whether to fear him or hate him. I was crying my heart out near the end, so he sat me on his lap and wiped away my tears with his handkerchief, occasionally hugging me.

"After I ran out of steam, he told me… many things, to put it lightly. Some I already knew, some I didn't. He said it was extremely selfish of me to want to deprive you of a big sister when you would already grow up without Mother, and he didn't quite believe that my father didn't give a care whether I died or not. He told me to start looking from other points of view besides mine, and to think about other people's pain, like Akya's. He said that I should try distracting myself by acquiring an education and helping other people; it would make my own pain bearable, and would be more productive than jumping off the bridge. He said that if I was brave enough to do that, than I was brave enough to approach my father and tell him how I felt, and that families can't function without communication. He thought I was exaggerating His Majesty's contempt. I was forced by my conscience to answer no when he asked if Mother would be proud of me for trying to take my life. He realized that I could just jump again after he left, but he gave me several reasons not to.

"After he left, I was convinced that he was my guardian angel, and that Mother had sent him to prevent me from making a terrible mistake. I returned to the palace, where Akya was searching frantically for me. His Majesty had ordered me to move to this estate so he wouldn't have to look at me, but kept you close for being his heir. I never got the opportunity to tell him face-to-face how I felt, but as weeks grew to months, I stopped caring about what he thought and wanted. Instead, whenever I was in doubt, I would remember something Baron had told me that day, and everything would make more sense.

"I started using the monthly allowance for lessons in everything, and started riding around in search of people that needed help in any form. Eventually I had to stop looking, because they were coming to me instead, because I had grown an honest desire to help them and they could sense it. That was something that had stuck with me; Baron didn't know or care about my station, but he was still willing to help me, so I try my hardest to be as unbiased as he is. He makes me want to be a better person, and then become one.

"The rest you know; I have many friends now, a very well-rounded education, and a love for life again. Baron did more than save my life that day; he gave me reasons to keep living and make it count for something. I guess it's kind of funny that talking with a stranger for a few hours has affected the person I've become more than a lifetime of being the king's daughter."

Hashi's eyes were as big as saucers, tears shamelessly streaming down his face as he clung to her. Haru held him, crooning softly until he fell asleep. She kissed his forehead lovingly before tucking him in.

As she shut the door behind herself, a slight sound caught her ear. She wheeled around fast to see half of her staff in the darkened hallway, tears still wet on their cheeks.

Haru paled, and then blushed.

"How much did all of you hear?"

Good old Akya hobbled up and hugged her fiercely, making the corset seem like a gentle embrace in comparison.

"Enough to greet your Baron as our brother, when he visits again."


	8. Letter's Arrival

Extra

Chapter Eight: Letter's Arrival

Baron hadn't left off pacing around the family manor, since finding out that his mother had sent Haru a letter while he was gone. She wouldn't say what she wrote, which only made the lord more nervous. Louis hadn't talked to him since finding out that he'd been writing Haru, like he had a right to invade his brother's privacy and was outraged that he had kept it secret for so long.

Evangeline had been grinning evilly like a cat ever since sending Toto off with the letter, a small bit of knitting between her fingers in the form of a fledgling tablecloth. The clicking of her needles were the loudest sounds in the whole house, both of her boys holding their breath for Toto's arrival.

The black crow eventually flew in through an open window, panting a little as Baron nearly knocked him off his perch in order to get at the case.

"Hey, easy! I was going double-time this time!"

Baron rubbed his feathers soothingly as not one, but two letters fell out of the circular case. In Haru's neat handwriting, one had _Baron_ written across the front and the other had, of all things, _Aunt Evangeline_. The lord quirked his eyebrow worriedly at his mother while giving her the letter. She looked at the name and grinned broadly while opening her letter.

"I was rather hoping she would take that invitation."

"Mother, what did you tell her?"

She grinned mysteriously at her oldest son, who was also opening his letter.

"It's a girl's thing, dear."

Baron started reading, backing into a corner so that his brother couldn't read over his shoulder. Louis sulked terribly.

_Dear Baron,_

_If it's you reading the letter this time, I'm going to assume that you had your reasons for keeping our correspondence a secret. But I have to admit that I'm a little put out with you; if I had known before that your mother's every bit as cool as you are, I'd have started writing her sooner._

She had written more after that, but Baron blushed deeply, the words affecting him in a way that he wasn't expecting. His mother smirked at him, wondering what she had written to make him blush like that. As far as she knew, her oldest son hadn't blushed in at least eight years. She turned her attention to her own letter, Louis sulking worse than ever.

_Dear Aunt Evangeline,_

_After I finished freaking out over someone reading my letter besides Baron, I could tell where he got his good sense from. I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me to have someone that supports my decisions and judgments as much as you do. And it definitely doesn't hurt to have another woman to talk to, even if it's through pen and paper, so your offer was more than welcome. _

_In response to your questions, yes, my brother __**does**__ have more sense than His Majesty, thank heaven. I often ask him to pass along an idea to the royal council, who firmly believe that __**his**__ strokes of genius foretell a bright future for Celia. I don't mind the misconception much; it doesn't matter who comes up with a good idea, as long as it's put to use. Hashi's so cute; he wants me to be his only advisor after he succeeds the throne. As long as I can stay in my estate at least part of the time, I can handle what he wants from me._

_As for my appearance, I thought it would be easier to just send you a sketch, which is a bit more accurate than words. It was a quick one I did in front of the mirror before writing this letter, to give it time to dry._

Evangeline then noticed a second piece of paper in her envelope, which she pulled out and unfolded, although Haru had written more.

A lovely young woman looked back at her, a pretty smile on her lips as her eyes narrowed slightly in concentration. Since it was done with black ink alone, her eyes and hair appeared to be as dark as night, although she was certain that both of her boys described both to be brown.

She called _this _a rough sketch?

"My, she's a lovely thing," she said out loud, holding out the portrait at arms length in order to fully appreciate it. Louis broke out of his depression in order to jump over and take a good look at the picture. His eyes calmed as Baron smoothly walked over to also look at it.

"Her eyes are a bit prettier than that," Louis said, unable to find any other fault with the sketch. Baron smiled warmly, taking in her face.

He didn't find any fault in it at all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This was not the way it was meant to be. Haru was supposed to be _his_, and his alone.

Ryuichi glared into his bathroom mirror, carefully shaving away the wiry whiskers that came every morning.

From the moment she was born, she was more his than her father's. _He_ never so much as looked at her, while Ryuichi always tried to acknowledge her once or twice a day. If Haru had been his daughter, he wouldn't have hesitated to crown her as the princess she was.

If he had been a king, in any case.

'_Naoko_…'

His heart quivered; her name alone bringing back her memory, her cheerful personality, her beauty… She should have been his. He had loved her before the king knew she existed. He should have spoken sooner on his own behalf; perhaps things would have turned out differently if he had been honest with his feelings. Perhaps she would still be alive. He wouldn't have insisted on having a son.

At first, he had regarded the unrecognized princess as the daughter that should have been his. Naoko had been even grateful for his attentions to her child, although Haru had always been shy around him; hiding behind her mother's skirts despite Naoko's coaxing to greet her old friend.

Then, her death…

His heart threatened to cave in once more, but he gripped the front of his robe tightly, ordering his emotions to behave.

Yes, he had seen Haru as a daughter at first, but as she grew, her mother's blood had surfaced in her face and heart. She even acted like Naoko… The only true differences between them were Haru's hair and clothes, the unrecognized princess showing a surprising firmness about not altering them to more resemble her mother. She was also a bit more stubborn than her mother.

Haru would make everything alright. She would right the wrong her father had made, when he stole Naoko from Ryuichi.

He had given her warning about possible suitors, leaving out the part where he had been the one applying the pressure. Since the king still didn't want anything to do with his daughter, he had charged Ryuichi with finding someone suitable for his daughter.

The plan was perfect; he would personally interview the ones that thought themselves good enough for her, and only send her the ones that don't have a chance at winning her heart. Just when she feels the most hopeless and lonely, he would come to her rescue, and declare his pure intentions to her. She did like his manners, whether or not she was willing to admit it, and she couldn't just ignore all the times they've shared. He knew that if she accepted him, time and his love would do the rest, and she would be his bride.

But…this Baron von Gikkingen! She claims to have known him for years, but if that were true, why hadn't she ever mentioned the man to him? He had hired a few hunters to try and take down that infernal crow, but it was a master at dodging arrows, and with all the soldiers Haru was placing around her estate, it was becoming harder and harder to make a good shot without attracting attention.

He growled, remembering that the case the crow carried had become bigger these past months, and Haru took and placed three letters in and out of it now, possibly from and to the man's family.

Ryuichi had tried his hardest to find something, anything that would discourage Haru's fascination with the foreigner, but unfortunately, the man and his family had a glowing reputation, no matter what circle he penetrated. In fact, the man was held in higher regard than the High Advisor himself! Even Haru laughed at him when he tried to persuade her to stop contacting the von Gikkingens.

This is not the way it was supposed to be. Haru was supposed to be _his_, and his alone.


	9. An Obvious Love

Extra

Chapter Nine: An Obvious Love

Haru's heart glowed warmly as she finished reading Baron's letter, traditionally saving it for last out of the three letters.

Louis had started writing her as well as his mother and brother, and Haru loved having someone else to write to. His enthusiasm reminded her strongly of Hashi, sometimes making her shake her head warmly at his careful calligraphy. He was only three months younger than her, but he still seemed like a little boy at times.

The brunette set Baron's letter aside with his mother's and brother's, taking out a fresh sheet of paper and dipping her quill into the inkwell.

_Dear Baron,_

_I tried sending in the request to His Majesty, but Ryuichi says that it was denied. Frankly, with his bad attitude towards you, I wouldn't be surprised if the king never saw the message. I honestly don't understand either of them. You'd think His Majesty would like having me farther away from him, and it isn't really the high advisor's business where I spend my holidays, since Hashi always spends the days following celebrations with me, not the actual days. His Majesty likes to keep his heir close by for such public events._

_It's such a shame. I would have liked to see you in your natural environment, and actually meet your mother. She is such a sweetheart, and so much more fun to talk to than the boys the king has been sending me. The last one showed slightly more promise than the last few; I had to let him see me in my real clothes before he would think of leaving the chance of becoming the king's son-in-law. Ryuichi says he'll try to send better suitors, but I shudder to think what his definition of 'better' is. I turned eighteen only four months ago, so I don't understand why he's acting like I'm already doomed to spinsterhood._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Haru watched Toto fade into the distance, her heart began to quiver. Baron had been special to her ever since they met, but… there was something about the way her heart pounded whenever she saw the crow that had absolutely nothing to do with Toto personally.

As she brushed her hair in the privacy of her room, her eyes trailed over to the family portrait Aunt Evangeline had sent her. She looked more like Louis than Baron, sitting in a high back chair with one boy on each side of her. The brunette's eyes went to the elder son's face again, something that was frequently becoming more common. Her heart started going faster, sending heat to her cheeks.

His letters were filled with wit and humor, brightening many a day for her. She kept all of his letters in a special box, and would sometimes reread his flowing calligraphy, even making up excuses to do so. She could hear his voice reading his words to her in her head, his lilting accent lulling her into security.

Baron meant the world to her, making her wonder if she saw him as 'just a friend'. Despite the fact that she was on the same speaking terms with his mother and brother, it was the lord's letters that she looked forward to the most, the ones that could make her smile the widest.

By every standard, they were well-suited to each other. They were both practical with a good sense of humor, they could talk to each other forever, if the sheets of paper that always made up their letters were any indication. Their age difference of ten years wasn't so bad, considering what she could end up with. She owed him not only her life, but the person that she had grown up to be. She owed him everything…

But what about his feelings? Did he see her as a friend, or worse? Was she a sister to him? Did he have someone he wasn't telling her about? Louis had once sent a joke about his older brother being engaged to a girl named Louise, and when she had written her congratulations, Baron sent her a letter saying that he most definitely not engaged, and Louis had been severely reprimanded for his practical joke, which no one but him had found funny.

Haru remembered how heavy her heart had felt, the week she thought Baron was with another girl…

She started laughing at herself, realizing the obvious truth. Of course she loved Baron. Why else would she make such a fuss over the business? Baron cared about her, that much was certain, but to what degree?

Her eyes trailed over to her writing desk, a small smile on her lips. Perhaps she should get her feelings out, and write down everything she wanted to tell Baron. When Toto came back, she would revise her confession for Baron, and take the plunge of a lifetime.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The von Gikkingens were eating supper by the time Toto sailed through a window, circling around the room before landing on the arm of Baron's chair. The lord slipped his feathered friend a grape while relieving him of his burden. Louis pulled a face at his salad, put out that the crow always went to his older brother, who handed out the mail with a grin.

"I hope the king's going to let her come." It was a sheer stroke of brilliance to invite Haru home for the holidays, since she was going to be in her estate without her brother for company.

Each of the von Gikkingens opened their letters in silence, pouring over her neat handwriting. Evangeline frowned; she had really been looking forward to truly meeting the almost princess.

Louis scowled again as he pulled out Haru's stationary, but the look softened as he looked over her spell improvement suggestions. She was a surprisingly good informant in the magic department.

Baron grimaced a bit as he refolded his letter.

"Few things would give me more pleasure than to give that advisor a piece of my mind. Haru doubts that her request made it to the king before Ryuichi shut down the idea."

Evangeline sighed, finishing her tea. The holidays were only a month away, and it would take about that long for a human to travel the distance between their homes.

"Her friends in Celia would probably miss her anyway. They sound more like her family than her servants and subjects, the way she talks about them."

"Hey!" Louis protested. "We're her family too, aren't we?"

Baron nodded, an idea beginning to take form in his head. He grinned wickedly, making his mother a little nervous.

"And the holidays are a time to spend with family."


	10. Ryuichi's Folly

Extra

Chapter Ten: Ryuichi's Folly

Haru was wearing a dark amethyst gown tonight, with a stiff itchy collar that took all of her princess training to ignore. Ryuichi was sitting across from her again, on the other side of the long table in the formal dining room. He was surprisingly quieter than usual, and taking more wine than he usually did, actually glaring at her. It was more emotion than she had ever seen him show her.

Eventually, she had to ask.

"Is something upsetting you?"

He grunted, taking another long sip from his goblet. She never liked wine, and actually had her own goblet filled with plain pomegranate juice. Hiromi always thought that her little deceptions were just too hilarious.

"Yes, milady. Something is troubling me." He took a deep sigh. "I'm worried about you and your future."

She laughed lightly.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be all right."

He growled and got up from his seat to march up to her, setting her danger senses off worse than usual. The servants stiffened noticeably, their nerves on edge as the advisor leaned over her.

"Actually, I think I do need to worry. You've been sent thirty-six possible suitors, and you don't seem disturbed by the fact that all of them had run out of your estate, some even screaming."

Haru started giggling, tickled that it was so easy to scare them off.

"I can't imagine what their problem was. All I did was be myself, and if they can't handle that, I'm better off without them."

Ryuichi shook his head angrily.

"Do you have any idea what they're saying about you at the palace? You've been called a half-dressed barbarian that the king should put down like a dog."

She sniffed disdainfully.

"I'm always fully dressed, and they've been saying bad things about me ever since the day I was born a girl instead of a boy. There's no pleasing them or His Majesty, no matter what I do, so I've long since stopped trying to please them. I highly doubt most of them will ever see me again anyway."

The high advisor growled again.

"Haru, whether or not your father is willing to admit it, you _are_ a princess, and you need to act like one at all times. Image is everything."

She patted her napkin to her face before standing up with Senji's help.

"The people I care about like my image the way it is. I haven't done anything indecent in front of the suitors-"

Ryuichi grabbed her arm fiercely, making her cry out in surprise.

"Haru-"

Momotaro sharply knocked the advisor across the head while Hiromi pulled her mistress aside. Ryuichi was furious, glaring at the soldier while rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"How dare you!"

"How dare _you_?" her guard whispered harshly, his eyes flaming worse than the advisor's. "Lady Haru is just that; a lady and a greater treasure than anyone at the palace could appreciate, her brother aside. She is wonderful just the way she is, and none under her roof will permit you to treat her in such a manner again!"

The mistress of the estate was now safely behind a large barrier of servants, who had been called to her by Ryuichi's shouts. They all glared at the advisor, having harbored a strong dislike for the man over the years, their arms intertwining to keep Haru safe from the man as she pulled off the stupid dress collar with obvious relief.

"I think dinner is finished. Sleep well, Advisor Yabuki." She turned to leave, a spark of panic issuing from his eyes.

"Wait, Naoko! I can make it all right again!" He stiffened and slapped his hand over his mouth, horrified at what had slipped.

Haru's back stiffened, icicles almost forming on her body as she slowly turned to face him, her eyes more angry than he had ever seen them. The servants shuddered, only seeing her that angry twice before.

That name. It wasn't hers, no matter how many people had tried to shove it down her throat. The only one she had let get away with even half of what that name meant in years was her brother.

"Of course," Haru hissed, her eyes slitting like a snake's. "Akya even told me that you loved her." She faced the advisor, and seemed to grow with her anger.

"I am NOT Naoko. I am Haru. I think I understand now why you always made my flesh crawl; you're a sick pervert. You will be allowed to spend the night once more, but you _will_ leave early in the morning. If you try to resist between then and now, I will have you thrown out. Tell His Majesty to either send someone else with the allowance, or to not send it at all, for you will _not_ set foot in my home again. Momotaro; make sure the advisor behaves himself, and don't bother to be nice if he doesn't. Seiji and Taro will help you." She stormed out while more guards surrounded the horrified advisor. They grinned evilly as they held up their weapons for his benefit.

"We'd appreciate it if you would start resisting any time now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru slammed her door shut and tore off the court clothes, damaging them beyond repair. With an angry laugh, she threw the fabric, corset and all, into her fireplace and watched with glee as the gown slowly turned to ash.

Her flesh ran colder than ever, as she wrapped a bathrobe around herself and pulled a chair closer to her fire.

She should have seen the truth long ago. The old fool had actually thought that he could woo her just for wearing her mother's face. Naoko had cared about him, but did she love him? Did she marry her father just because he was the king? Haru shuddered and leaned closer to the fire.

Her mother had told her to give the king time to adjust to her; he would grow to love her in time and crown her. But Haru had never wanted a crown; she had just wanted some small sign that her father loved her. He was showing some potential, while his wife was carrying his heir and he wasn't as angry that she was a girl. But the queen's death had turned the bridge between them into a gorge, made unsurpassable when he banished her here.

She wrapped her arms around her front and squeezed herself for comfort

"I'm not Mama. I am me." She pulled her feet onto her large chair and huddled into a ball, tears squeezing past her guard. The brunette tried so hard to get people to realize that she wasn't her mother. Yes, they had similarities, but they were not the same person. Baron had told her that very forcefully.

"_Remember this one thing; always believe in yourself. Do this, and no matter who or where you are, you will have nothing to fear."_

How she longed for his presence! But with Advisor Yabuki between her and her father, there was no chance for her to take that trip to Saland. It was stupid, that she needed the permission of someone who wished she was never born to visit the people that cared about her. Even Akya was supportive of her spending the holidays with the von Gikkingens.

A soft knocking assailed her door, the rhythm declaring it to be her old nursemaid. Wiping away her tears of frustration, she got off her seat and opened the door. The wizened old woman was grinning at her comfortingly, Toto on her arm. Haru brightened at once, and started stroking his feathers.

"Please say he resisted."

Akya sighed.

"No, and the guards were really egging him on to do it, but he's being very docile."

Haru's mind twitched.

"After he leaves, give all the rooms he's been in a good sweeping of magic tracing and complete wash-down."

Toto switched to her arm and inched his way up to her slim shoulder to rub her cheek.

"I was under the impression that you had it done anyway."

She laughed lightly, stroking his feathers as Akya shut the door.

"I do, but I want it done extra well this time. I can't believe that old creep." Suddenly, her eyes wandered to his back, which was missing its usual case. He laughed at her sudden panic.

"Don't worry, Haru; I didn't forget or lose it. I have a verbal message this time."

She nodded, giving him her full attention.

"Baron's put out with the advisor and your father, and decided that his family is going to spend the holidays with you anyway. The von Gikkingens are coming here, since you told them to come back anytime."

Haru's face lit up like the sun, and she started laughing happily while dancing around, hugging Toto to her chest; the advisor completely forgotten.

"Did you hear that, Akya?! They're coming here!" She couldn't feel the coldness of the stones underneath her bare feet as she danced around her bedroom, Toto cawing slightly in protest, his wings pinned against Haru's chest. The old nursemaid laughed, thrilled to see her charge smile again.

"I'll get some rooms set up special for them."


	11. Haru's Sorrow

Extra

Chapter Eleven: Haru's Sorrow

Baron was letting Louis take a turn at driving the sleigh, the boys and their mother managing to fit onto the front seat with their luggage in the back box. The lord allowed himself to appreciate the scenery, now that Haru had undoubtedly had doubled the guard around it, expecting them to arrive any day now. His soul bubbled excitedly, thinking of seeing her again.

He had managed to convince his mother to part with Haru's portrait long enough for him to have copies made, so that he could see her face every day instead of when he could think of an excuse to go into his mother's room in order to see her. His mother, usually very giving, became very possessive when it came to the unofficial princess's portrait. But Louis had been right about one thing; a piece of paper couldn't substitute for the real thing.

Baron had discovered something interesting about himself, when his brother had sent Haru that stupid practical joke. His mother had to do some fast talking to persuade him that a month without talking to Haru would be plenty of punishment. Louis had thought that the punishment was overkill, which was what ultimately won Baron's acceptance of the idea.

The interesting part was how his soul cried out, thinking that Haru thought he was engaged to some girl. Frankly, the unofficial princess was far more interesting than the girls his mother used to invite over for tea, strangely not sending any over in months. While he was venting out the explanation he was planning on sending Haru, he was shocked to suddenly look down and find himself writing her a passionate love confession.

He didn't send her that version of course; he edited it out until it only sounded like he was put out with his brother, and she had sent back a list of possible hobbies for Louis to keep him out of trouble, if such a thing was possible. But his soul had been swirling around ever since then.

His father used to tell him that small slips of the tongue and pen revealed the true nature of a person. But when did he fall for Haru? She was brilliant, of course, playful and serious when she needed to be, and he could spend hours rereading her stories about how she scared off this or that suitor merely by trying to talk politics or serving one of her real favorite meals, which were invariably peasant in origin. He glossed over the fact in his letters that they had also been favorites of his since his own childhood.

Come on; she _liked_ his cat form! That alone should have clued him in that the lovable brunette was the one for him, since everyone else besides his family found his whiskers and tail to be most distasteful.

His heart sped up as he reached for his coat pocket, and grabbed the small box inside it. He hadn't told anyone what he was planning (although he suspected his mother had an idea), or why he was so insistent to spend the holiday season with Haru. He didn't know how she would react, when he made his intentions known, but it would haunt him for the rest of his life if he didn't try. He had never felt this way about any woman, and was certain that their age difference could be dealt with easily.

What he was planning to make known to her, he thought she deserved to hear directly from him, not from a piece of paper bearing his signature. And if she accepted what he was thinking, he was completely prepared to fight all of Celia if it meant being with her. It wasn't like her father deserved or cared about her anyway.

'_Baroness Haru von Gikkingen…what a pleasant concept…'_ He would have started purring if a voice didn't distract him.

"Baron!"

The lord was broken out of his beautiful day dream, and he looked up to see his old friend circling above the wagon.

"Hello, Toto-"

"Do pleasantries later! Haru needs you right now!"

Baron quirked an eyebrow as he took the reins back from Louis, who was glaring at him. He urged the horses into a faster trot.

"Why does she need me?"

"Her brother died yesterday."

Baron's heart froze, and his eyes narrowed on the road in front of them.

"Louis, keep Mother steady. Hah!" He flicked the reins sharply, making the horses quicken to a gallop. The viscount had one arm around his mother and the other on the box for support. Toto still managed to get ahead of them in order to tell the guards the von Gikkingens were coming.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Haru's estate came into view, Baron could see her soldiers, now clad in black armor, clearing off the road for their approach, several fancy-dressed men bearing huge flowers whining loudly about the injustice of staying out in the cold when they could be wooing Haru as the sleigh flew through the quickly opened gates, which were firmly shut behind them.

Baron reined in the horses and jumped off the sleigh in order to follow Toto into the small castle, leaving his brother to assist their mother, who did so with an angry growl.

Baron wasn't the only one that loved the brunette.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toto swiftly flew through the corridors and stairs to lead Baron to Haru's room, where she had been since the incident, not even leaving for meals, apparently not having much of an appetite. The black-dressed servants wisely kept out of the tawny-haired man's way, clearly relieved that he had finally arrived.

Baron knocked firmly on her door.

"Haru, it's me. Please come out. You know for a fact that I can come in with ease if you don't-" he was cut off as the door unlocked and opened wide, revealing a pale young woman, her eyes wide with an old horror and newfound relief. Although she preferred to wear dark colors and looked well in them, it was still unnatural to see her in black.

She threw herself into his arms, clinging to him the way she had nearly eleven years before. Baron squeezed her hard, not all that surprised when her sorrow flowed from her and onto his clothes, changing them through darkening shades of gray until becoming black.

"Thank heaven," she whispered. "I was praying you'd come soon." Her tears began to soak the front of his vest and shirt as he rubbed her back, not caring about how inappropriate their closeness was.

She needed him, and she had him; that was all that mattered.

As Louis and Evangeline caught up to the final hallway, both gasping, they saw the last of Baron's suit turn black from Haru's power as she clung to him, her face buried in his chest and muffling her sobs. Evangeline's heart broke, seeing the sweet girl so distraught, but Louis's broke for a different reason.

He could have comforted her just as well, if he had reached her before his brother.

Baron squeezed her again, rubbing her soft hair with one gloved hand.

"Haru, what happened to Hashi?"

She hiccupped once.

"Sheer idiocy. It never would have happened if he had been allowed to live with me."


	12. A Change in Destiny

Extra

Chapter Twelve: A Change in Destiny

At Akya's insistence, the mistress and her guests moved their little talk to the library, where a little tea was laid out, a small plate of biscuits close to the brunette as she continued to cling to the tawny-haired man, her eyes somewhat comforted now. But she wouldn't look at the offered food.

"Hashi was out playing with some friends in the snow, and they started daring each other to do stupid feats of supposed bravery. Hashi was to walk out onto a frozen lake, and he found a spot where the ice wasn't as thick as it looked. He was stuck underwater for about five minutes, and caught a terrible chill that he couldn't get rid of. He started begging His Majesty to send for me, except the king refused. I had given my brother a charm that he should activate if he was in a tough spot and really needed my help. He used it, and I came at a gallop to the palace."

Toto started chuckling softly from his perch on one of the high back chairs.

"It was glorious, watching her storm the castle and bind any that tried to hinder her progress to the walls with almost no effort."

Haru smiled softly, her eyes still distant.

"I still can't believe that my soldiers were better trained than the king's. In any case, I made it to my brother's side and had to bind all the doctors and attendants so I could get close to him. He was so weak; he barely recognized me, and I could tell that he wasn't going to pull through. He just wanted to see me one more time and say goodbye. So I held his hand and spoke softly to him until he died."

That was when her clothes turned black, as well as the clothes of all under her service.

Baron's eyes turned darker, and he squeezed her again. Louis was too distracted by Haru's sad story to give his brother the evil eye for being the one she clung to.

"Was the king there?"

Haru nodded, the smallest of smiles creeping onto her face.

"You know what's funny? I didn't recognize him at first. But when I did, I told him to go ahead and execute me for returning if he felt like it, but since he liked to grieve alone, I would be returning here until he could line up an executioner."

Evangeline stiffened and held onto Haru's hand.

"You don't truly believe that he'll kill you for coming to your brother's aid, do you, dear?"

The brunette sighed.

"I honestly don't know. I defied him as the king for ignoring my banishment, but since he'll never remarry, I'm the last of the Yoshioka line. All the whiny peacocks outside know that means if I get married instead of killed, my husband will be the next king."

Evangeline stiffened, her eyes automatically going to her oldest son, who also stiffened as Haru continued to cling to him.

"But if he kills me, that will throw the country into chaos as nobles fight for the crown. I'm the best chance he has to keep the peace."

This meant that he would eventually call her back to the palace, and order her to marry a complete stranger. Baron gripped her tighter, his anger beginning to boil.

"If he dares to try using you like that after years of neglect, I swear I'll-" two fingers cut him off as they pressed over his mouth. He looked down at Haru with surprise, a little intimidated by the new fire in her eyes.

"No, Baron. His Majesty's _mine_. There are a few things he'll need to be aware of before he can take any action that involves me, and a little chat with him is more than overdue."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the confines of his quarters, a middle-aged man was stretched across a bed, his eyes wide and unseeing, not caring about the damage he was doing to his fancy robes.

'_Hashi…'_

The man's eyes began to overflow, seeing his son's face behind his eyes. It just wasn't fair. First his beloved wife, and now his heir? Just how much sorrow was he going to be called upon to endure?! He wasn't sure if he could handle the funeral in two days' time.

The door creaked open, making the man groan.

"Go away."

Ryuichi stepped in anyway, his eyes sharp and firm.

"Get up."

The king stared at his favorite advisor, stunned to be given an order instead of giving them.

"Pull yourself together, Hasho. You may be a grieving father, but you are also the king. You must think about what has to be done next."

The monarch sighed and sat up.

"I suppose you're right. But what can I do? Hashi was my only son, my _heir_."

"Yes, but in case you've forgotten, he wasn't your only child."

Hasho shuddered, still intimidated by the memory of his daughter. Her eyes… how they _flamed_ when she realized who he was. Scattered reports by guards and nobility reported several people stuck to the walls thanks to his daughter's magic, the time varying between three and nine hours before they were able to come off the walls. He shuddered again, realizing how easy it would be for her, if she wanted to take the castle. But what good would it do her? She can never rule.

"Haru. Her husband," he whispered, realizing what had to be done. Ryuichi grinned grimly.

"The girl is stubborn and willful, with a surprising amount of support from the general people. She is your greatest asset now; one that will have to be handled firmly."

Hashi nodded, forcing himself to think about his daughter. He had thought for many years that he would never see a temper tantrum that could top his wife's when she got really angry, but Haru's had more than surpassed her mother's. She was so similar, but not, at the same time. When the king had seen his daughter, a week ago at his son's death, he had thought that his wife had come back to take her son. But, Naoko had loved bright colors with a passion, while Haru seemed to have a preference for dark jewel tones, her manner far more serious than his dead wife's. And Naoko had been no magic-worker by any stretch of the imagination.

But, the way she spoke to Hashi, and held his hand so tenderly… Naoko had done that for him on more than one occasion; when he had a war wound or caught a cold. Haru was still her mother's daughter, despite her attitude toward him.

"Shall I send for her, Your Majesty?"

Hasho sighed and shook his head while getting off the bed, completely stunning his advisor.

"No. I need to go to her. You have frequently expressed your frustration that spy charms don't work in her home, and… well; we've seen a small example of her temper. She may be more inclined to listen to me if I go to her home and reason with her than if I just send for her."

Hashi's eyes took a strange shape, one that had been increasing as of late.

"Your Majesty, do you have a successor in mind?"

"Not yet. I just want to take small steps with my daughter. We have some catching up to do." How he wished it didn't have to come to this.


	13. King's Pride

Extra

Chapter Thirteen: King's Pride

The Celian King had decided to only bring six guards with him, certain that he wouldn't want word to get out about what was likely to pass between him and his firstborn. His heart pounded in fear, remembering her angry face. She could have killed him if she wished, he just knew it. But she had chosen to only turn him into a wall hanging for five hours. Did she have a soft spot for him, deep down?

The estate came into view, bringing back some sweet memories for him. This had been the place where Naoko had grown up, where he had met and fallen in love with her. How strange, that he had chosen to banish their child to this place. About the only thing that appeared to be different were the guards, which were a bit cleaner and confident than the ones he remembered. He straightened as much as his heart and back would allow him as he and the company came to a halt in front of the gate. His herald coughed once.

"His majesty, King Hasho, wishes to speak with his daughter."

Had the monarch just noticed, or were the guards glaring at him like he was the enemy? Despite their obvious personal feelings, the guards opened the gates and beat off the fur-robed nobles trying to crash their way through as the king and his men rode through. The stable hands steadied the mounts enough for the company to dismount, severe judgment in their eyes as well. Hasho tried to ignore it, focusing on the main door, and a strange calm coming over him as he opened the doors himself…to find his old nursemaid. He smiled brightly, a look that faded as he saw the intense disappointment in her eyes.

"Well, well; look at what the cat dragged in. I'll get the lady." Without a further word, she turned on her heel and left him in the main hallway, all alone.

'_All right; I suppose I deserve the cold shoulder for giving the same to my daughter. But if she has the patience for magic, when it doesn't particularly run deep on either side of her family, she'll surly give me a chance to say my piece.'_

Akya returned into the hall, moving slightly to the side so Haru could step through, her face still a shade too pale. She curtsied for him, without any warmth.

"Your Majesty surprised me; I was certain you would wait another week."

He winced at the clear rebuke. He noted that she wasn't dressed to appear at the palace, a fact which didn't exactly stop her the first time. Her ebony dress was simple and stylish, but obviously more comfortable than what the king was required to wear while at the palace. He swallowed his pride and tried to embrace her, but she stepped out of his arms defensively.

"Please, Your Majesty; it's indecent for strangers to embrace."

Hasho felt like one of the guards had followed his instincts and slammed a fist into his heart.

"You know who I am, Haru."

"No, I know _what_ you are, the king and my sire. But I don't know _who_ you are."

He winced slightly, now fairly sure where he stood with his daughter, who had turned away, but looked back at him.

"I am certain that there is much you wish to discuss; please follow me." Her voice was as calm as a smooth river, a slight edge making a frost undertone to her words. She started walking down a hallway, making the king sigh and run after her. She had very long strides, making it difficult for him to keep up.

A slight sound to the right caught his attention, and when he looked over, he gasped and jumped away.

Haru stopped to look back at him, and at what had scared the king so. A small smile lit her face, and she laughed warmly.

"Baron, I said _I'd_ take care of His Majesty. I'll call you if I need help though."

Hasho stared at 'Baron' again, suddenly wishing for the glares the guards and servants had showered on him. They now seemed very loving and affectionate.

An orange half-cat, wearing a black suit with top hat, was giving him a smoldering look, one that could kill if a glance had such power. It made Hasho want to disappear from the face of the earth, he was so scared. The feline's bared teeth were long and pointed, flashing in the winter sun. Suddenly flanking each side of him were two other half-cats, both white and nearly hissing at him in hostility. One appeared to be an older female, and the other a younger male.

Were they going to eat him?

A gentle hand gripped his, leading him away from the vicious monsters and up a spiraling staircase. He looked down to see Haru guiding him, her grip surprisingly firm.

"The von Gikkingens are very protective of me, and you're already on their bad list. But they're not your problem right now; I am." Haru pushed open a thick oak door, revealing a room that held many memories for the monarch. He walked over to the window and took in the scene as his daughter locked the door behind her and murmured something he couldn't understand.

The old tower was immediately veiled with a thick mist, making the outside world unseen to the people inside the barrier. He turned back to his daughter with surprise as she settled herself onto one of the couches.

"The servants mean well, but this is something I'd prefer for them not to hear. Who is he?"

The king blinked at her, confounded beyond reason.

"Who, he?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't believe this. You didn't bring an executioner, so you obviously aren't going to kill me for defying you. The only other solution I can think of for your being here is to tell me what poor soul you're going to try to make me marry to keep Celia united."

He stared at her like she was speaking another language. Ryuichi had told him that Haru was a lighthearted girl with no patience for politics, and she was already three steps ahead of her father.

"Actually, I came here to tell you that you would have to be crowned and married soon to protect our kingdom's stability. Ryuichi said you were a bit ditzy, and I wasn't sure if you would be able to handle more than that."

She laughed harshly.

"It's been so easy, keeping him in the dark all these years. Did he tell you that I banished him from my home?"

The king shook his head while taking the couch across from her.

"I wasn't aware that there was a problem; what happened?"

She pulled a face of deep disgust and revulsion.

"I found out that he's been fancying himself to be my intended."

It took a minute for the words to sink in. Hasho blinked once, and then twice.

"You mean… he wants to marry you?"

She nodded; making her father jump out of his seat and start pacing the tower room like a madmen.

"No wonder he made such a fuss over you, all these years. I shouldn't have let him be in charge of your affairs." Ryuichi was older than he was, making the monarch shudder sickeningly, thinking of the advisor as a possible son-in-law.

"He never was. I manage my own affairs."

Hasho looked over at the other brunette.

"Ryuichi gives you the allowance, doesn't he? And he's been in charge of all the suitors vying for your attention."

She rolled her eyes.

"He may give me the allowance, but I'm the one that decides how to use it. You could have stopped sending the money five years ago, and I would still have enough to live comfortably until I'm old and gray. He may have sent me suitors, but I think he made them rotten on purpose, so he would look better in comparison. Either way, none of the boys I was sent could hope to make the cut. Nor could any of the cocks outside my walls."

Hasho looked at his hands guiltily; realizing that he really had been sending her too much money, but it had helped ease his conscience, knowing that his daughter wouldn't at least want for anything.

"I have received many offers of marriage from every family that has one or more single boys, some even from younger princes of other kingdoms. The advisors have an estimate of eighty-six suitors for the present. No matter who I choose, there will be a terrible fight."

She cocked her head and smiled mysteriously.

"You mean you haven't figured out the answer yet?"

He laughed a little nervously.

"I was never good at strategy. That's why I have Ryuichi."

"Your Majesty, if one is to be a good ruler, than one must be able to take charge, and make decisions without help, but still be willing to take advice. We're talking about the stability of our kingdom, and you aren't personally involved?"

If she allowed her destiny to be decided by the high advisor, she would doubtlessly find herself as Mrs. Yabuki. She would rather try to commit suicide again than accept such a terrible fate.

He looked at her sadly, now noticing something else that was wrong.

"Haru, I am your father. Couldn't you say it, even once?"

She looked at him again, her eyes glowing with an old fire, her anger returning.

"That reminds me; before we continue to talk about _my_ future, we need to talk about _your_ past."


	14. Haru's Pain

Extra

Chapter Fourteen: Haru's Pain

Hasho braced himself, certain that he was going to get it. Haru stood up and walked over to him, her eyes locked on his face.

"You may have provided for me physically, but you've been neglectful of your true duty as a father towards me. I know you know how to be a good father, because Hashi frequently described you to be one for him. But for me, you couldn't be troubled to spare a glance. You've always made your contempt for me nice and public."

"I don't hate you-"

"Then what do you call this?!" She gestured madly around the tower, obviously meaning her estate as well. "What do you call nearly eleven years of separation with only an occasional sent 'regard' from you? What do you have to say for the fact that Hashi didn't find out that I existed until he was six, and even then, it was from gossipy servants and not you?!" Her fists started shaking, and she looked away from him, her back shaking just as badly.

"What do you call avoiding me at all costs after I was born? What do you call pushing me away, the only time I was foolish enough to reach out to you? I tried to kill myself, you big jerk, and you never knew! You never… never…" She could barely speak now, her sobs drowning out everything else, except the fact that her words had hit the monarch like a bag of wet cement.

Haru had fallen to the floor, covering her face with her hands, now freely weeping the sorrow she had kept locked away for nearly all her life. The only other time she had dared to come this open with her feelings was when she met Baron. The king circled around her and gripped her shoulders, fear still fresh on his tongue.

"When?! When did you try to do it?!"

Haru took a steady breath.

"The day Mother was buried, between when you pushed me away and when you sent me here. Baron stopped me."

Hasho blinked.

"That cat man?"

"Yes. He likes that form, but he's really a human." She seemed to calm down faster, thinking of him. "Frankly, I hold him in much higher regard than you. He's always been there when I needed him, even if it was one of his sayings replaying itself in my head. He taught me to love life again, and that I was loved, even if it didn't look like it. He stood up for you when I met him, you know. He didn't believe that any father could treat his daughter the way you had, and told me to tell you how I felt. I was going to, but you didn't want to see me anymore, and you sent me away before I could tell you." Her eyes were overcome by a renewed fire.

"Did it really matter that much to you what my gender was?! Boy or girl, I am still your child! Your firstborn! What kind of father pushes his own child away for being a girl, or for wearing her dead mother's face?!" Tears started streaming down her cheeks again, her father trying in vain to wipe them away with his handkerchief. She managed a scoff at the piece of silk, since it wasn't very absorbent, and pulled out her own cotton one, which really did do the job better.

"I can't help the fact that I was born a girl, or that I resemble Mother. I can't help that any more than I can help being your daughter, and carrying your blood. Even if you eventually found a way to care for me, we both know the only reason you're willing to let me into your life now is because my brother's dead, and I'm the last resort."

Hasho wanted desperately to contradict her, to comfort her against her views. But he couldn't. He knew that she had him pinned like a butterfly, and she knew it too. He tried to hug her again on the cold stone floor, relieved that she wasn't pushing him away again; his tears joining hers freely.

He had just been trying to avoid pain, not create more. He thought that keeping her in her mother's ancestral home would help things calm down, help the pain to go away. Hashi asked so many times to let her come home, or for him to live with her, finding life with his sister to be more pleasing for some reason.

Oh, who was he kidding?! All the reason he needed was present in his children's eyes as they looked at each other for the last time. How soft Haru's voice was, when she asked her brother to give her love to their mother for her. He should have stopped her from leaving after Hashi died. She was all he had now, and he had already squandered the eighteen years he could have known her.

He took a steadying breath after several minutes.

"I admit it; I've been a terrible father to you. You and everyone else in this place have every right to hate me with every fiber of your beings. I don't have the right to come here, now, and ask for the biggest sacrifice you can possibly make after trying so hard to forget that you existed."

Haru managed a smile, tears still rolling down her face.

"Frankly, if there was only you to consider and not the kingdom, you wouldn't have made it past the gate." She stood up and wrung out her handkerchief. "But, if I walked away from you and the kingdom, that would cause my loved ones a lot of pain from all those people willing to fight and kill for the crown, and I can't bear that. For my people, I will stay and do my duty. But if I'm going to make the biggest mistake of my personal life, I don't want to end up regretting it because my husband turned out to be lousy ruler."

She pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to her father.

"Since you don't have a clue on how to choose between all the suitors without causing a war, I suggest that you look at this."

He rubbed the remaining tears away with his sleeve before reaching out for the offering.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The von Gikkingens were in the library, their attention riveted on the tower cloaked in mist. Louis sighed, still in his cat form.

"What I would give, to hear what's going on up there."

Baron nodded agreeably, wishing that Haru hadn't soundproofed the tower room. He still sometimes had nightmares, watching her throw herself into the winter river. It had been sheer luck that he had been able to reach her before the water did. That poor girl… how she had clung to him after her fear and anger were spent. He wondered if he could ever forgive the king, for what he had driven his daughter to do and feel. It had taken all of his willpower not to say even a word to the man, but was somewhat comforted in the obvious terror the man had for him and his family.

His mother hadn't said a word since the tower became cloaked in mist, settling herself comfortably into a corner with the lace tablecloth she had been knitting for several months, now getting close to finished. She looked strangely calm, as her fingers clicked with her needles.

"I wouldn't worry about Haru, dears; I'm certain she has everything under control."

They nodded, not bothering to question her judgment. She smiled lovingly at her boys, but raised one hand to her left ear, to gently touch her simple diamond earring. The old baroness hadn't told about the little extra she had added to Haru's holiday gift, and had no intention of doing so, for fear that the girl would stop wearing it. She had no intention of ever letting anyone know, how she could now watch over the poor princess, even from afar.

'_That brave girl. I doubt I'd have ever made such a risky move.'_

But, the woman was forced to trust that the unofficial princess did, in fact, have everything under control.


	15. The Plan

Extra

Chapter Fifteen: The Plan

Hasho and Haru were still bent over the paper when a dull knocking echoed through the tower, signaling the presence of an intruder. The young lady tore herself from the paper to answer who was trying to contact her.

"Is that Akya?"

"It is, my girl. It's dinner time."

"We aren't quite done yet."

"Do I have to bring Baron into this?"

Haru giggled.

"All right, we'll be right down."

Hasho looked up, folding the paper up.

"I thought you manage your own affairs."

"I do, but I sometimes get firmly advised, and Baron can be very persuasive." She held out her hand for the paper, which her father handed over reluctantly.

"Are you sure I can't tell the advisors about this? It's sheer brilliance."

"Very sure, and no you can't." She took two steps closer to him and touched his throat with a brush of power while burning the paper in her fist. "The more people that know a secret, the less of a secret there is. I know I won't tell a soul, and now you can't either. Just tell them the obvious."

He chuckled warmly, linking his arm with hers while they descended the staircase.

"If nothing else, it will be most amusing to see how they will react to what you'll let me tell them. It's most unusual."

"I'm not going to take any chances with my future or that of the kingdom's. If no one can do what I'm planning, then I'll figure something else out. Now hush."

Showing a surprising amount of prudence, he did just that, now out of respect than fear. He smiled warmly, wondering where she got her brilliance from. Although he dearly loved Naoko, he was forced to admit that she wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the cupboard, and neither was he. Hasho was more of a figurehead for his advisors than a true ruler, but he could almost feel his own intelligence growing as his daughter patiently explained all the measures she was going to take in order to make her plan work.

It saddened him, how little he truly knew about his daughter… how much he could have known, if he had given in to Naoko's pleas when he had the chance.

They entered the semi-formal dining room, only to have the king's joints freeze up again. Haru sighed and shook her head.

"Could you guys please knock that off? We've come to an understanding, so there's no point to intimidating him anymore."

Although Aunt Evangeline didn't appear to be half as hostile as before, now in her human form, both of her boys were still giving the Celian king the evil eye. The baron and viscount calmed down, their features slowly shifting into that of a human. Baron took his eyes off the king to look at his daughter.

"Just out of curiosity; who's the lucky fellow?"

Haru's father helped her into a seat as she answered her dear friend.

"We don't know yet. Finding him will be half the fun."

Louis brightened.

"So you get to pick him out?"

The brunette shook her head sadly, sending a glance to her father as he sat down next to her. He caught the message.

"There are far too many powerful suitors willing to tear the kingdom apart to simply allow Haru to choose one she likes, so she came up with a reasonable process that will eliminate any aggressions concerning the one she'll eventually marry."

Evangeline smiled politely.

"Could you please translate that, Haru?"

She giggled wickedly.

"My father means that he's going to let me take full rein in the suitor business, and I came up with an idea for a test that will be able to gauge one's ability to rule well. That's all I'm going to dare say aloud for now."

Baron looked at her softly, a strange expression in his eyes.

"So, you'll marry whoever can pass your test?"

She nodded as the servants brought out the covered dishes and set them in front of the diners. They uncovered the dishes to reveal a thick steak and vegetable stew, with crusty wheat bread. Haru and the von Gikkingens tucked in well, the king staring at his bowl in perplexity. He was used to much fancier meals than this.

"If more than one passes my test, I'll think of another way to eliminate them. Frankly, if a guy can pass the test I'm thinking of, he deserves to be king whether or not I'm a part of the deal. Something wrong, Majesty?"

He was hesitantly holding his spoon, like he was afraid to eat the humble dish. His daughter laughed at him.

"Just try one bite before you make judgments. Anzu's an excellent cook."

He nodded at her, gulped, and hesitantly took a small spoonful. The von Gikkingens watched, fairly sure of what was happening inside the Celian ruler.

Hasho's eyes shot open, and he immediately started attacking his bowl, making his daughter laugh out loud. A few of the servants struggled to contain their mirth, suddenly glad that they didn't follow through with Momotaro's suggestion of serving their ruler cold soup and hard bread.

"That's what I did, when Anzu first made it for me. Better than the palace's, wouldn't you say?"

The king nodded enthusiastically, wiping up the remains of the stew with his bit of bread and eating it slowly, enjoying the taste with his eyes closed. Nothing at the palace tasted like _this_, and they tried hard to make flavor the first priority.

"No wonder. No wonder Hashi loved it here." He stiffened, expecting the pain to return. It did, but not with half of the barbarity he had experienced the day before. Hasho relaxed, staring at his daughter in wonder. He suddenly broke into tears, burying his face underneath his arms, his head now on the table.

"What a ruler… what a ruler you could have been."

Someone stood up on the other side of the table stood up sharply, making the king look up. Baron was hovering, his eyes sparkling with anger again.

"Why can't she rule? She's more than qualified for the job."

Haru sighed.

"An ancestor of mine and my father's passed an unbreakable law a few centuries back, saying very specifically that a woman can never rule Celia. If I wanted to, I could find someone feeble-minded and just rule through him, but that wouldn't be half as fun as being with someone I can have a real conversation with."

Baron's eyes lost some of their fire, and he quietly finished his stew.

"Where might one find a record of this law?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hours after the Celian king had reluctantly returned to the palace, Lady Evangeline found that she couldn't sleep, and made her way to the library for a midnight read.

She opened the door… to find her eldest son surrounded by a large pile of books, too lost within the pages to notice her intrusion.

He looked up, startled when she touched his shoulder.

"Oh, Mother." He set the book aside as she grinned at him.

"Let me guess; you're studying for Haru's exam?"

His mouth opened, the words stuck in his throat. He nodded, his eyes determined.

"Mother, I was going to propose to her anyway, and she deserves to be with someone she likes. If she only sees me as a friend, I'll back down of course, but-" he was cut off as his mother landed a particularly thick book on his lap with a huge grin.

"This one's completely about how to organize food storage. Knowing Haru, you'll probably find something useful in there." She laughed warmly while kissing his brow. "Don't worry about the family estate, dear; Louis can take care of it if you happen to win." The old woman had known about the princess's crush on her eldest son since her first letter to the old baroness, although she had been suspecting it since the first time she read the girl's neat penmanship. Baron smiled warmly and kissed his mother's cheek.

"_Thank you,"_ he whispered; his voice thick with emotion.

Unknown to them both, was that Louis had followed his mother, and was now in the hallway. His fists clenched hardly, fingernails making tiny cuts on his palms.

They hadn't bothered to ask how he felt! They were just as bad as Haru's father. He didn't care what they thought. He would study too, and he would take the test.

More to the point, he would ace it, and win Haru's hand. He knew all the old stories; it's always the youngest son that gets the girl. Baron would be staying that; a baron, while he, Louis, got Haru and eventually become the King of Celia.

His love for Haru would conquer over everything.


	16. High Advisor's Anger

Extra

Chapter Sixteen: High Advisor's Anger

Ryuichi almost didn't recognize the king when he came back from visiting Haru. Hasho looked so peaceful, nothing at all what the advisor was expecting, considering his daughter's temper.

"Well?"

Hasho looked at him before heading into his personal quarters.

"Hmm?"

The advisor restrained himself from striking his monarch for his thickness.

"How did it go?"

Hasho laughed, his eyes soft and content.

"Surprisingly well. She recognizes her duty to the country, if not to me, and will do her part in keeping the country secure. I wish I had taken a chance to get to know her earlier. Such a sweet girl… all those years I wasted. I should have listened to my son. And my wife." He shook his head and sighed. "It's a little late to worry about that now. She was right; all we have left is to look forward."

Ryuichi stared, completely dumbfounded. His king went from unable to acknowledge that he had a daughter to praising her and regretting that he had pushed her away for her whole life? He shook his own head, determined to make his point before the painted pigeons (uh, nobles, he meant) got to the king.

"Your Majesty, we must come to a decision about choosing your successor."

"Already done. Haru's taking care of it."

"W-what?! You can't do that!" If Haru picked her own husband, he knew he didn't have a prayer of collecting what was owed him. "If you just let her pick someone-"

"The other suitors will tear the kingdom apart, I'm well aware. But my daughter came up with a way to pick one without offending the others too much, and it was sheer brilliance. Don't bother asking me what it is; I couldn't tell you, even if I wanted to. And I don't."

The High Advisor stared in amazement as his ruler opened the large door to his personal chambers.

"You're out of luck, old boy. If you want my daughter, you'll have to work for her."

As the door closed, a volcano seemed to explode inside the tall man. His fists shook angrily as he made his way through the palace to his personal quarters. Once inside the confines of his rooms, he picked up a large vase and threw it against the wall, shattering the fired clay into several shards.

He _had_ been working for Haru! He worked for years to get her to at least like him. Hadn't he always been there for her? Hadn't he made it clear that she could talk to him if she ever had a problem?

This wasn't how it was meant to be. Haru was supposed to be _his_ and his alone.

He smiled grimly; it didn't matter what her plan was to choose a husband, he would do whatever it took to come out on top, and she would be bound by her honor to marry him. He would just do what he was best at; biding his time for the right moment to strike.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru had gotten into a fight with her nursemaid, while they were discussing what to wear to Hashi's funeral. Akya had pulled out a fancy dress, but Haru thought that the somber mood called for something less flamboyant. They settled somewhere in between; the gown being fancier than what the brunette usually wore, but less noticeable than what one expected a king's daughter to wear.

She was riding in her winter carriage with the von Gikkingens, who were coming to provide moral support. To be truthful, she expected them to return to Saland by now, but she wasn't about to complain about their decision to stay with her until this ugly business was over with. If truth were to be told, this may be the last time she could see them on a personal level, if her future husband ended up disapproving of her good friends. How she wished she didn't have to do this…

Baron had tried to sit next to her after helping her in, but Louis had managed to weasel his way to her side first. He grinned at the small triumph, to the disapproval of his mother. Haru didn't really notice, glad that she was at least traveling with her guardian angel.

Her father had renounced the banishment, so she didn't have to worry about executioners this time. She took deep breaths to calm herself for what she knew would face her outside. Baron smiled comfortingly at her from the other seat in the carriage, sitting next to his mother, who was directly across from Haru. The almost princess fingered the snowflake necklace Aunt Evangeline had given her for the holidays; the only piece she could wear without it turning black, and she now wore it constantly. Akya was going into despair over her charge's wardrobe, which grew grimmer by the day.

When the carriage arrived at the palace, Baron and Louis stepped out first in order to assist the ladies. Louis was startled when his mother's hand came through the curtain to grasp his, when he was fully expecting Haru's, since he had been on her side. Haru came out last, balancing herself on Baron's firm arm. Louis watched them walk up to the palace first as his mother firmly gripped his arm.

"Please behave yourself, dear. Haru needs to concentrate on what she needs to do."

Louis struggled to contain his emotions, feeling lost and without a single ally.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The brunette's eyes were locked on the dark mahogany coffin in front of her, her mind seeing a different coffin. This funeral was so similar to the last one she had been to, making a piece of her old depression come back.

The von Gikkingens were with the other nobles, as requested, and they were sending her looks that gave the soon-to-be official princess much comfort.

Near the middle of the speech about how brilliant her brother had been, she felt a slightly cold hand wrap around hers, clinging to it like a lifeline. She looked over to her left to see her father, a slightly scared look on his face, like he wouldn't blame her if she tried to pull away.

But, once again proving that she was better than him, she smiled and tightened her own grip. It was time to bury the hatchet, and move on. The king smiled gratefully, the tears in his eyes saying that her action had hurt him more than a rebuke. And that he really was proud of her. Her heart turned into lead, thinking about what she would soon be called upon to do. She had spent all of yesterday working on her speech, and then burned it so she wouldn't be tempted to look at it.

In her heart, she kept whispering a prayer, as the bearers took the coffin away to the royal burial ground.

'_Please, let me be doing the right thing.'_


	17. The Challenge

Extra

Chapter Seventeen: The Challenge

The proceedings had moved to the main hall, where Haru and her father were accepting the condolences of everyone that approached them. She nodded politely, a fake smile on her lips as the younger and single men tried to sneak in a compliment or two into their words of comfort, the guards occasionally having to drag away a few of the more persistent men away from Haru so that the line could keep going.

After two hours of greeting people, Hasho sent a look at Ryuichi, who had wisely turned away from greeting Haru when she gave him her special glare of death. The high advisor gave the signal, making the heralds give a round to gain everyone's attention. The Celian king walked up in front of his throne, and cleared his throat.

"My good friends, I and my daughter thank you for your kind words, and your consideration. The Prince Hashi's death still weighs deep in our hearts, but as is the way of the world, we can only dwell so long in the past without becoming lost in it."

Ryuichi stared in amazement, considering the king's past actions. Did Haru feed him that part? Hasho waved forward a lady in waiting, who carried a modest tiara on a rich red pillow. The king took it with both hands, and faced Haru.

"My daughter."

Haru curtsied deeply to him, her eyes pained as he approached her and set the mark of office on her head. Baron saddened, thinking that the ring of gold weighed heavily on his love.

"Rise, Princess Haru of the Yoshioka line. Your duty is clear; serve your king and your people, and all will be well."

Many of the audience gasped, certain that the king would have made a real coronation instead of a tag along to his son's funeral. Haru straightened, looking deep into her father's eyes. She managed a soft smile for him, which he returned before addressing the crowd again.

"This may seem sudden, but it has been long overdue, and Princess Haru didn't want a celebration so close to her brother's death. She will now address you." He and his daughter nodded at each other.

Haru stepped in front of the throne and took a deep breath.

"Now everyone knows my dirty little secret; I dislike royal functions." That comment inspired a few chuckles. She smiled sadly.

"As my father has so well put it, we must look forward to the future of Celia. As most of you probably know, it truly doesn't matter if I have a crown or not." She took a few steps back and laid one hand on the throne her father was now sitting in. "I can never take this seat or rule my own country. But, seeing as I'm the last of the Yoshioka line, there is another solution to continuing the solidity of Celia."

Many of the audience leaned forward, anticipating what she was about to say.

"In order to protect and serve my country, I will need to shortly take a husband, one that can rule after my father." She patted the throne with one hand. "But who? Who can sit in this overly fancy chair, and rule my country in a goodly fashion? Now, there's no doubt about it; there are many that would love to soothe my troubled heart, and take this terrible burden upon their shoulders."

The audience started holding their breath, certain that she was about to name one of them as the future ruler. Haru locked eyes with her father, who nodded, encouraging her to move in for the kill. She stepped in front of her father and the throne.

"But it takes more than willingness to get a job done. It takes patience, brains, good sense, and an honest desire to serve the kingdom."

Many of the men balked, not possessing more than one, if any, of the qualifications she just named. She smiled sweetly, masking her devilish side from all who didn't personally know her. Baron fought the urge to laugh at her antics, Evangeline leaning forward a bit to see how she would express this.

"Therefore, in order to protect the future of my country and my people, I'm changing the ordinary rules of courtship that usually apply to an of-age princess that just so happens to have a kingdom for a dowry. I will not be accepting flowers or soft words from suitors. To be honest, I have only known a handful of you at any given point in my life, and I don't know how many of you can handle the daily pressures of being a ruler."

Ryuichi's ear seemed to start growing, in an effort to catch her every word. Hadn't he practically been ruling the kingdom since before she was born? Surely he could handle whatever she was planning.

"Instead, I will be putting myself into seclusion for two weeks, which I will use in order to devise a test that will cover everything I think a king should know. It will be complex. If one passes the test with a perfect score, I will be his bride. If more than one passes the test, I will devise a second one. The registration forms are being printed as we speak. In order to enter the contest, a single man must be over the age of eighteen and be able to read and write in order to take the test. That is the only limit as to who can enter; the contest will be open to all who think they can rule my country, be he native or foreign, high or lowborn.

"As a warning, before anyone can register, they must first read and understand a contract, that will forbid them from any form of cheating or from taking action against the one that eventually wins me and Celia. It is a blood oath, so you can't just give it lip service. Each contestant will be issued an individual number, which will be printed on the right hand with special ink, to ensure no fraud. There will be no substitutions for other men or second chances if someone messes up this time. This will be done once, or not done at all. If one is caught cheating or helping another during the test anyway, they will automatically fail and be tossed out of the competition. Every possible precaution will be taken in order to ensure academic honesty."

The crowd began to murmur mutinously, making the princess smile sweetly again.

"If anyone feels that these rules are unfair or unorthodox, they are free to feel that way and not take the test. I will not force anyone to take it, but I won't consider marrying any man except one that can pass my test. If there truly is no man that can pass my test, then there aren't any worthy to rule. My husband will not be a figurehead for anyone; he will rule and do it well, or I won't get married."

Everyone gasped, not sure if they had heard her correctly. Haru smiled evilly.

"Best start studying, gentlemen; do your worst, for I am fully prepared to do mine."

With that, the windows of the palace burst open, bringing a cold draft into the room to wrap around the princess. She nodded once more before leaning down and jumping into the air, twirling around as she disappeared; one hand holding onto her crown.

Baron grinned, recognizing a transportation spell when he saw it. Haru had made sure that the tower was stocked up on food and fuel to last her through the two weeks, using her power to ensure that no one else could enter the tower. His heart twittered unsteadily, already missing her as the king stood up from his throne, a proud smile on his face.

"The registration forms should be ready in about two hours. We will conduct the registration right here in the main hall for the following three days, so if my daughter's speech hasn't put anyone off, please stay until then."


	18. The Registration

Extra

Chapter Eighteen: The Registration

Baron leaned against one of the tables that had been hurriedly set up by the servants, watching the other nobles fight amongst themselves on whether or not various boys should take the test. Fifteen others have also gathered at various desks, sending glares at each other and sizing up the competition. Louis and their mother was with him, although Louis was pulling a face like the time he tried to eat a raw lemon. Baron chuckled at the memory, making his brother scowl at him.

"Something funny?" His tone was sharp, like he was talking to a bully. Baron ignored it and shook his head, willing time to go by faster. He still had a bunch of studying to do, in order to be prepared for Haru's test. He gripped the beautifully engraved pocket watch Haru had given him for the holidays, drawing strength from it. She had liked the rare book on alchemy that he had given her, making him glad that he had thought to pick up another gift for her besides the engagement ring, so that they could have had a private moment when he popped the question.

He just prayed that there would be a way that he could give her that precious gift as well.

He suddenly felt a presence behind him, on the other side of the table. He looked over his shoulder to see an alarmingly tall thin man glaring at him.

'_Hmm, this must be the High Advisor. Haru's right; the man's definitely snakelike.'_

"So, you're entering the contest?" The man was glaring so hard that Baron thought his eyeballs would fall completely out of his head. He nodded politely.

"I'm entering too!"

The High Advisor's eyes trailed over to the viscount, as did his older brother's and mother's. Evangeline opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes trailed back to her older son. Louis was also glaring at him, just daring his brother to try to prevent him. Baron sighed.

"Then feel free. I can't stop you."

Louis twitched, expecting a strong rebuke. His eyes softened slightly and nodded at his brother. Evangeline sighed; knowing that she couldn't protest if Baron didn't.

"I can. I can stop both of you from entering."

Baron looked over at the tall man, a hint of amusement present.

"Oh? And how do you propose to do that?"

"Like this." He gestured to the king, who came over with a slightly worried expression.

"Something wrong, Ryuichi?"

"Yes." He gestured to the von Gikkingens. "These two have inside information on the exam, and as such are unfit to enter the contest."

The king's eyes trailed over to the tawny-haired aristocrat, the confusion lifting from his eyes. He smiled slightly.

"Actually, they don't have inside information. I was there with my daughter when they learned of the test, and they don't know any more about it than her servants, who are also eligible to compete if they wish. They can enter."

Baron grinned, finally able to have warm feelings for the monarch as the advisor turned a few lovely shades of red.

"But they know what will be in the exam!"

"As does everyone else," Baron said firmly. "The princess stated that the test would cover everything she thinks a monarch should know. She deliberately stated it like that so that the competitors will each study what they think will be important to her. And she said that the only requirements to enter would be to be of-age and able to read and write. Everything else besides cheating is free game."

The king nodded in confirmation, and smiled at the von Gikkingens before leaving to help settle a dispute between a count and a duke. Ryuichi turned to glare at Baron again, the one he considered to be the true rival.

"It doesn't matter. I will win."

Green eyes narrowed at the advisor's arrogance as he walked away.

"We will see."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Louis had to admit; he was a little disappointed by the lack of response his family had given over his announcement. If anything, they were quieter than before as the servants started carrying forward the piles of registration papers and distributed them among the separate tables.

Before they could even touch the papers, they were required to completely read through a contract that had absolutely no loopholes around causing harm to other contestants, their loved ones, or to the eventual ruler, while underlining academic honesty. He wondered if Haru had a lawyer or something look over the contract before printing it off. Louis's heart began to beat faster, reading the details about how one's own blood would burn the person alive, merely painful if they tried to break a rule, and fatal if they came to close to harming another contestant.

He swallowed hard before allowing the attendant to prick the viscount's finger, catching the drops of blood on a quill, which he used to sign his name at the bottom of the contract, his brother not hesitating in the least, his glowing green eyes determined.

They both used a minor spell to heal the prick, so as not to stain their gloves when they put them back on. The registration itself was fairly simple; just a listing of name, rank, and nationality, with a number printed in the corner. The number was copied down on the back of each contestant's right hand.

The assistant recapped her inkwell.

"When you're given the test, press the mark to the upper right hand corner of the first page."

The baron and viscount tipped their matching black hats at her before walking away with their mother, a duke taking their place at the table.

Louis reached out for his mother's arm, but she pulled away and gripped Baron's instead. Although their faces were completely blank, the viscount could tell that his family was very displeased with him. The last time they had given him the cold shoulder like this, he had told Haru that his older brother was already engaged.

Come on; he was trying to see if Haru would be affected at all, and if he had a chance with her. She was a lot closer to his age than Baron's, and… and…

Why was everything always about Baron?! Yes, he was talented and charming, but so was Louis! Oh, how he wished that he had been the one knocked unconscious when Haru first came into his life. He could have had more time to connect with her.

He knew, if he could just have a chance, he could prove himself to Haru, and win her affections with time. It didn't always have to be about his older brother, who the princess never said she loved anyway. Baron would be wearing a stupid grin if she had, and he would have mentioned the fact by now.

He bet that Haru would look exquisite in white.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru stepped delicately into the tower room, the blockade spell firmly in place for the two weeks she had given herself. Slightly curious, she stepped in front of the mirror and looked at herself.

She saw a lovely young lady, though a shade too pale. The crown on her head shone in the dimming light, but it didn't really add anything to her. Haru smiled; the crown hadn't changed a thing about her. Except her destiny.

She sighed while taking it off, and placing it on the vanity before facing the mountain of paperwork on her desk. This test would decide the fate of herself and her country. After she finished grading the papers, her fate would be completely out of her hands.

She had wanted so badly to tell Baron the truth about her feelings, but with such an uncertain outcome to her future, she didn't want to hurt or embarrass him. She had wanted to ask him to enter, but she just loved him too much to ask such a thing from him, when he had already given her so much. If Baron entered the contest, she wanted it to be because he wanted to enter. And win. Her heart threatened to shatter once more, as she cried a silent prayer to the heavens.

'_Please! Let Baron enter and pass! Show mercy, and let him love me the way I love him! Let us have a future together!'_


	19. Servant's Love

Extra

Chapter Nineteen: Servants' Love

The von Gikkingens were a somber group when they arrived back at Haru's estate, her tower once again cloaked in mist. A few of the servants, headed by Akya, had gathered outside to greet them from the chill.

"Well? How did it go?"

Evangeline smiled at her, having found a soul sister in the old maid.

"Our girl had those fools scared stiff! Some wanted to start a mutiny for making them work harder than flowers and pretty words."

Akya and the servants laughed warmly as they entered the warmth of their home. The nursemaid snuck a glance at Baron, a sly smile on her lips.

"Did anyone enter after her tirade?"

"About a third of the so-called suitors, plus my two boys."

Akya stopped in her tracks, staring at Louis like she had seen him for the first time.

"Both? I was fully expecting Baron to, but-"

Louis scowled again and ran ahead of the group to the room he was staying in. He didn't want it anymore! He was sick of being in his brother's shadow!

Akya watched him go, a trace of sadness in her eyes. She and the other servants had known that their mistress loved the Baron von Gikkingen since the night they eavesdropped on her account of meeting him, her soft tone exposing her feelings to the world, possibly without realizing it. And that he loved their mistress was perfectly clear from the way he ran to her aid after her brother's death.

Haru probably didn't know this, but she had many admirers both inside and outside her estate among the common folk for her generous and loving heart. But none of them would enter the contest, wishing their princess the best of luck with the man that didn't steal her heart, but had earned it. The Baron von Gikkingen had given them the Haru they knew and loved, and they were hoping with all their hearts to share her with him again.

But, surely his own brother knew about this! What was he thinking?!

Perhaps the boy needed to be enlightened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why didn't you stop him, dear?"

Baron sighed as he took down another book from Haru's bookshelf, inside the library.

"He obviously has his own reasons for entering, and what kind of brother would I be to deny him?"

"What kind of brother is _he_? Baron, you may think you gave me news, the night Haru told us about her plan, but you didn't." She covered his hands with hers. "I've known that you loved her from the beginning. Even if writing a young lady didn't warn me, the rate you were exchanging letters was a little too rapid to be that between 'just friends'. I am more than certain that Haru would love it if you won. She frequently told me to think of Louis to get a good impression of what Hashi was like, so she can't possibly think of him in a romantic manner."

Baron sighed and embraced his mother warmly, thankful that he had such a good relationship with her.

"It's a little too late to tell him to back down. Once the contract is signed, there's no turning back, and I doubt that he'd listen to me anyway."

Evangeline frowned, seeing an old pattern. She had been around long enough to see families torn apart because two or more siblings wanted something that couldn't be evenly shared. Her heart quivered, praying that it wouldn't happen to her family.

She prayed that Louis would consider other people's feelings. She loved him plenty, but she so wished that he had an attitude more like his brother's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Louis's head fell forward slightly, waking him up before he lit his angel hair on fire from the candle he was studying by. He checked his pocket watch, stunned that it was nearly one in the morning. He sighed and shut the book, deciding that he wanted to be fresh to study tomorrow.

The past week had been on the unpleasant side. The servants that still talked to him dropped hints like mad that he should back down from the competition. He scoffed tiredly, switching into a long nightshirt before crawling into the banistered bed.

He could rule a kingdom, but he had been interested in the princess long before her brother's death. He was doing this for Haru.

His door suddenly burst open, and soldiers managed to pounce on him, stuffing a sock, thankfully a clean one, into his mouth while using the blankets to bind his arms and legs together. He tried to shout for help, but couldn't manage more than a muffled sound. The soldiers, not wearing armor so that they wouldn't be overheard, picked him up gently and stared carrying him down a few hallways, their steps as light as a feather, not saying a word to anyone.

They eventually came to a small door to the dungeon, which was lit by several candles. As far as the viscount could tell, Haru's entire staff was down here. Akya coughed pointedly as the door shut, almost like she was about to call the jury to order. The guards gently put Louis down on a wooden bench, but left the sock in his mouth.

"I'm sorry that we had to go to such lengths, Viscount, but with our lady's happiness in danger, we were left with little choice."

That got his temper flared, and he tried harder to get rid of the sock so that he could defend himself. Akya nodded at Momotaro, who grabbed one end of the garment and pulled it out of the captive, who moved his mouth around a bit so he could get rid of the terrible wool taste.

"I'm doing this for Haru! She never said that she loved my brother, so what are all of you doing?!"

Akya smiled sadly.

"Do you actually need to hear her say that she loves your brother? Couldn't you tell at all?"

Louis scoffed.

"She's just friends with my brother, like she is with me and my mother."

The old nursemaid sighed, and waved forward a girl about his own age. Hiromi; yeah, that was her name.

"If you actually need physical proof that she loves Baron, Hiromi can help you out with that."

The light brunette blushed as she pulled out a slightly worn envelope and extracted a letter from it. Louis could vaguely see his brother's name scrawled across the front of the envelope.

"You know Haru's handwriting, right?" the young servant girl asked, making the viscount nod affirmingly.

"Like the back of my hand."

She sighed and unfolded the paper, holding it close to him as a candle-bearer came closer so Louis could read.

"I found this while I was cleaning her room a few hours ago. She'll probably kill me for doing this, but you need to know, and care, about how she feels."

A little worried by her tone, the viscount looked away from her olive green eyes, and began to read.


	20. Haru's Love Confession

Extra

Chapter Twenty: Haru's Love Confession

_Dear Baron,_

_I have absolutely no intention of sending this letter to you, so writing this should be a little easier._

_It's been several minutes since I wrote the previous sentence. It'll probably be harder to write this when I actually let you know how I feel._

_Do you remember when we first met? How you told me that you admired a young woman that spoke from the heart? Well, I'm about to do that. I know that I've said sorry for the terrible things I said to you, but I'm not sure if I ever got around to thanking you for saving my life._

_Thank you. _

_Somehow, that feels inadequate to express the depth of my gratitude. You have no idea how often you have saved me since that day, from doing other stupid things and giving me hope when I felt like I just couldn't take it anymore. Every time I needed help or advice after meeting you, I would remember part of what you had told me that day at the bridge, and everything would seem brighter. You could make me smile and feel better without even being there._

_You once asked me why I didn't tell you that day who I was, or more accurately, what I was supposed to be. I'm saying it now; when I figured out that you didn't know, I didn't want you to find out the truth about me. Baron, no one, and I do mean __**no one**__, had ever spoken to me the way you had. You didn't sugar coat anything, but you didn't drown me in despair either. You were honest, you were patient, and you were so good to me, even when I gave you several reasons to leave, or even assist me back into the water's grasp. I liked having someone talk to me like that, and I was afraid that you would stop it if you knew my father was the Celian king._

_This may sound a little corny, but I saw you for years as a guardian angel that Mother had sent to protect and prevent me from making a huge mistake. I honestly thought that you walked right back into heaven after you disappeared into the forest. I guess that's why I was so shocked to see you again, and actually meet the brother you had told me about, in an effort to prove that siblings aren't so bad, once you get used to them._

_It's partially because of Hashi that I'm able to write this. Since he will be the king one day, he cares about my happiness, and the current one wishes that I was never born, I can find the courage to tell you that I love you._

_There. I said it. Well, wrote it, but you get the idea. Since I'm not going to come near the throne anytime soon, and the suitors the king has been sending me are all dross, I can finally find the courage to say it, again if I have to; I love you!_

"Turn the page, please," Louis said softly, making Hiromi oblige him. The viscount kept reading the sweet words.

_It didn't start out that way. I mean, you were always special in my eyes, and I thought of you often before seeing you again. And when I did see you again, it was strange. Not in a bad way, but different then what I had felt when we first met. _

_A piece of me had loved you forever, but it's only recently that I've realized that it isn't the love a young lady usually has for a handsome gentleman that's merely a friend. I reread your letters all the time; they've become as important to me as Anzu's wonderful food and Akya's tender loving care._

_Baron, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. If you didn't entirely shape the person I've become, then you had a significant role in the outcome. You were always there for me when I needed you, even if it's only in spirit, and your mother and brother truly feel like they're mine as well. I wouldn't replace mine for the world, but, it's wonderful to have a second set. I'm certain Mother wouldn't mind at all; she was always very loving and accepting. His Majesty used to drive her crazy; that he had always refused to show the same attitude toward me. She's probably still shaking her head at him, up there in heaven._

_I have absolutely no idea how you'll react when Toto delivers my next letter, which will hold an edited version of what I'm trying to write now. I'm scared that my feelings aren't returned. I'm scared that you'll push me away, or worse, already be in love with someone else._

_But I don't want to keep this wonderful painful secret to myself. I am going to take a deep breath and the leap of faith, which feels far more intimidating than that winter river. If you don't return my feelings, then I'll pray that you'll at least want to keep me as a friend. I couldn't bear to lose what I have of you, even if it's bits of paper bearing your signature. _

_If, by some wonderful miracle you love me as well, I wouldn't hesitate to be with you. Akya, Hiromi, and even Momotaro say that I should try to do something for myself for once. Although I would dearly miss my true family, the one I had carefully crafted through the years with lonely people that needed love as much as I did, I'm certain that you wouldn't mind if I visited them every now and again. They're at the point where they no longer need me, but they still want me. _

_Although this warms my soul, I'm certain that they would scold me terribly for refusing to take a chance at love on their behalf. They want me to be happy, and I'm happiest when I'm with you. Even my brother would rather have me be distant and happy than close by and miserable. And if His Majesty tried to stop us, I'll firmly 'persuade' him to change his mind, and it would probably take his body a few months to recover from the methods I'm prepared to use._

_He shouldn't protest anyway. I am merely a girl, useless to the kingdom. Hashi's the important one to him, so he won't have a real reason to say no._

_I feel much better now, writing this down. I hope Toto gets back soon, so I can __**really**__ tell you the truth about how I feel. I better cut this short; Akya's outside, telling me that Hashi's a day early, and waiting for me outside. How I love that little boy. How I love him, and the opportunity he provides for me to be with you. Have I mentioned that I love you yet?_

_Love (ahh, I could write that word all day),_

_**Your**__ Haru_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Evangeline couldn't help but notice a change in her younger son the next morning. He was staring off into space, barely even eating the peach and cream porridge that he loved.

For once, the angel-haired viscount wasn't trying to study and eat at the same time like Baron was at the moment. Yellow-green eyes were locked on an old law book as he bit into his toast with his other hand. Evangeline sipped her morning tea, worried. Even the servants lining the walls seemed on edge.

"Baron?"

Her elder boy glanced at the younger one.

"Yes?"

Louis took a deep breath.

"What was the most serious thing you ever talked with Haru about?"

Baron blinked, and set the book down.

"That's a bit of a hard question to answer. We talk about everything. A part of me wants to say the conversation that we had at the bridge, but I'm not sure if that would be entirely…" he stopped, and then sighed.

"Never mind. The talk at the bridge was the most serious. All she needed was to know that she was loved, and I still find it sad that she needed to learn that she was loved from a passing stranger. That conversation clearly had more of an impact on her than any we have over politics and such."

Smiling a bit, he sipped at his tea and started reading the book again.

"I'm thrilled that my advice has helped her so much. I had been worrying, the ten years we didn't see each other. She didn't give me her family name that day at the bridge, so I didn't have a clue on how to contact her again."

Louis stared at him, the porridge cooling in front of him. He could see Hiromi smile encouragingly at him, from over Baron's shoulder.

That should have hurt, since she was practically the one that broke his heart, but it didn't. He smiled back at her, getting her to lean back in surprise, a light blush on her face. Louis looked at his brother again, his heart aching for what he was about to do.

But, the only thing that would hurt worse than this would be Haru's pain. And he would never be able to endure _that_.

"Haru and I never talked about anything serious. It was mostly me asking her for help on homework, just so I could have something to say to her."

Baron looked up again, an unspoken question in his eyes. His brother grinned at him, finally eating his porridge.

"That doesn't sound like a good basis for pursuing her, now that I've said it out loud."

"Louis…" his mother said; a strange question to her tone. He smiled at her too, relieved that she was speaking to him again.

"If a von Gikkingen is going to pursue the Celian princess, it should be the one she can have a serious conversation with. I'm not going to show up for the exam, so I'll automatically fail."

Baron shut his book so that he could stand up and walk around the table.

The last time the tawny lord had squeezed his brother like this was when their father died. Men didn't like to hug other men much, but when they did, it was fierce.

Louis didn't mind much, relieved to truly have his brother back, after tearing down the barrier that he himself had constructed. And when Baron won, for Louis had little doubt that his brother would, the young viscount could at least see Haru get the happiness that she so longed for.


	21. Baron's Love Confession

Extra

Chapter Twenty-One: Baron's Love Confession

Haru paced around her tower room nervously, a bit of embroidery hanging off the arm of one chair. But the princess had put that down hours before; unable to concentrate.

Right now, as she waited in her tower, several men were scribbling on paper, deciding her fate.

How she prayed that Baron was one of them, and doing well.

For security, she had insisted that all the contestants drink a tea made from a truth serum first, and wear a black opal around the neck to throw off any magical help. Those who had refused to take one or both weren't allowed to take the test, which was being monitored by Prince Lune's subjects, since their senses were a bit keener, and he had owed her a favor for a few years now.

She shuddered, remembering that if her household hadn't stopped the cats from carrying her off, she would probably be a member of the royal cat family. Although Lune already had a wonderful bride lined up, his father the king had made it clear that he was interested in her. She shuddered again, willing the memory to leave her.

Her tower room was lit up by blue light, which came from the CK portal. Lune was heading the small group, overloaded with exam papers, and carefully placing them close to her comfortable chair near the fire. He grinned at her, his mismatched eyes bright.

"Grading these will be a little easier than you thought. About fifteen fainted or so vomited at seeing the first page, some walked out, and at least one didn't show up at all. We're only giving you the completed exams."

She grinned back at him, stealing a hug from the gray feline. Good thing he had a casual side too.

"Again, thank you for doing this. Kiss Yuki for me."

He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Haru. I was looking for an excuse to do that."

She giggled as he and most of his entourage fled back inside the portal, only Muta staying with her. He had been her only companion, the two weeks she had kept herself locked up.

"You need some help grading these? Without Toto to fight with, life's gotten pretty boring."

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

"How about I let you shred the bad ones before tossing them in the fire?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru shook her head in amazement as she placed aside another perfect exam. There were three now, which was two more than the brunette was expecting, and none of the essays at the back had Baron's distinct handwriting. The good essays were giving Muta a chance to catch up with her, a mountain of papers about his side laying next to him as he used his claws to tear them apart and toss them into the fire. That's about all the bad ones were good for anyway.

As a final blow, she asked for the contestants to state why they thought they'd be a good king for Celia. It was mostly variations of superior education, they could make her happy, and they knew for a fact that they had passed, what more could she want from them? One had even congratulated her for devising such a thorough exam.

She sighed and reached for the next paper. Bad answer on the sixth page. The next one had a bad answer on the second one. Fourth page. Eighth page. First page.

"Hey, I'll never catch up to you at this rate!" Muta complained; the pile now twice as big as him. She laughed; noticing that the fireplace looked like it was about to overflow.

"Take a cat nap then. Give the fire time to die down, and I'll just toss in a few when it gets too low."

He grunted at her, which she recognized as a thank you. He hopped onto the high back chair opposite of her, circled around a few times, and then fell asleep.

She smiled lovingly at him, seeing an alley kitten in her mind, armed only with his wit and his fierce tongue. A part of Muta was still that tough scared kitten, but she loved him just the way he was. Even if he could stand to go on a diet.

She looked down at the new exam in her hands, disgusted that the person had already missed a question on the first page. She threw it at the pile and picked up the next one.

'_Number Seven. Maybe this one would do the trick. Hmm. Not bad at all.'_ She worked her way through the entire exam, stunned that this one was perfect as well. The questions were multiple choice; ranging between two to nine answers, to ensure that there would be as little distinction as possible. She smiled and turned the last page to look at the open-ended question. Her heart stopped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_You ask me to express why I think I'd make a good king. To be honest, I don't know how well I could rule a kingdom. I've done well with my baronetcy, but I'm more than certain that there's a difference between ruling that and a country._

_I didn't take this test to become the next Celian king, although I will carry that burden with dignity, if I am so lucky as to have Princess Haru accept me. _

_The title is one I've never used for her before, or even thought of her as a princess. To me, she is Haru, a wonderful woman that deserves to have a chance to be with someone she loves, and who truly loves her. _

_And I do. I love her with all my heart and soul. _

_I was hoping to verbally tell her so over the holidays, which was the real reason why I packed up my brother and mother and took the journey to Celia._

_I was actually going to propose to her, before finding out that her brother died. Although I had never met the lad, I felt like I had also lost a brother, for Haru could keep me reading for hours about Hashi. I feel like I had known the boy, and I sorely miss him, even if it was but a glowing account in Haru's letters, that I had been saving throughout our correspondence._

_If I didn't care about the kingdom, I would have proposed to her anyway. But, I care about her people, and respect the love she holds for them. Although she had never said this, at least to me, I know that they're the true reason for the exam. Her father has done precious little over the years to earn such obedience from her, even if he is more likeable, now that she's managed to beat some sense into the man._

_I don't know how Haru feels about me, but if she loves me as a friend alone, and I happen to win, I will back down. I want her to be happy, even if that removes me from the picture._

_But I'll never know what we could have together if I don't try to find out. I view the gaining of a kingdom as more of a price than a reward for becoming Haru's husband, but if that is my future with her, and we get married, than I will accept the calling._

_Even if I ever have trouble with being a ruler, all I'd have to do is lend an ear to Haru, and everything would turn out fine. I have no doubt in my mind that the kingdom lost a great ruler when her ancestor made that infernal law forbidding queens to rule._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Muta cracked one eye open, surprised to find her crying into a handkerchief so that she wouldn't smudge the writing on one exam. He grinned at her.

"You found Baron's entry, didn't you?"

She looked up and nodded; a smile present underneath her tears.

"Someone up there must love me."

He chuckled.

"I can think of at least two people up there that would like to see you end up with a guy you liked. So, how are you going to swing things your way?"

She stood up, having completely finished the grading now, and had merely been rereading Baron's words.

"I don't know. Three others have passed my test, and they will more than likely raise objections if I just run into Baron's arms." She began to pace the room again like a caged tiger.

"I need a test that's fair, but one that Baron can easily win, no matter who the other three are."

She hated leaving things to chance. She wished that she could just follow her instincts and pick Baron.

Her mind shuddered, remembering something that his mother had mentioned once or twice in her letters, talking about how her boys had grown up. A very evil grin lit her face, which soon flowed to her cat's.

"I take it you thought of something?"

The Celian princess began to cackle with glee.

"Oh, yes. Not even Baron will see this coming."


	22. Saburo

Extra

Chapter Twenty-Two: Saburo

Baron was strangely calm as he waited in the main hall the next day, with the three other contestants that hadn't lost the mark on the right hand.

One was Advisor Yabuki, who lost his smug look as soon as the Saland aristocrat lined up with him, his bare hand exposing the number '7'. Ryuichi's '20' flashed harder against his pale skin as he made a fist, wishing that he didn't have to sign the contract and not hurt the noble. Baron ignored him in order to study the other two contestants.

One he recognized as the young Prince Vlad of Thilash, whose childhood sicknesses must have given him plenty of time to study what he knew Haru would call for, long before she asked for it. His pale face managed a small smile, which the tawny haired man returned warmly before looking at the last one.

The blonde nobleman didn't recognize him, since he looked so much like all the other peacocks that had vied for Haru's attention. The redhead smiled confidently, adjusting his cape a bit to flatter him better. He didn't offer a name.

The large doors opened, revealing Haru's father, but not Haru. Baron blinked, certain that she would have ended her self-exile by now. A strange man was stiffly walking next to the king, his hair shockingly white; despite the fact that he couldn't be older than twenty five.

To be truthful, the only reason anyone could tell that the figure was a man was because of the traditional Celian attire he was dressed in, a black kimono with a matching katana strapped to his side. His hair was long, and had to reach past his hips when it wasn't in the high pony tail. His face was completely neutral, even as he studied the four contestants, his gray eyes calculating. For some unknown reason, Baron felt like he knew the man on a personal level, although the man gave no such indication.

The king coughed, holding up an opened letter.

"Number seven?"

Baron stepped forward.

"Number twenty?"

Ryuichi followed his rival's example.

"Forty-seven?"

The weakly prince also took a step.

"And fifty-three?"

The redhead took a big step ahead of the others, trying as hard as possible to distinguish himself from the other three. The king nodded at them, stealing another glance at the paper in his hand.

"The Princess Haru is surprised that four have managed to pass her test, although pleased that there were some suitors that she could take seriously. For the last test, you will be given a week to prepare for a duel with her champion…" he scanned the letter in frustration before turning to his companion. "Sorry, but she didn't say your name."

"Saburo," the man said softly, even his voice able to mask his gender. The king smiled at him.

"All right. The rules for the duel are simple; each of you will be issued a sword that will be bound with your number mark. He will take you on one at a time, in a random selection, and magic is allowed. If Saburo here gets you to drop your weapon, the mark will disappear, and you'll be out of the competition. The first one to get Saburo to drop his weapon will win the contest, the kingdom, and my daughter. But you aren't allowed to seriously harm your opponent, use magic to change the opponent or their weapon, or assist another challenger."

Prince Vlad looked shocked.

"Sire, I can't fight or use magic. My body can't handle the pressure."

The king looked sadly at the young man.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to drop out. My daughter's word is quickly becoming law."

The Thilashin sighed and stepped forward so that Saburo could erase the mark with a special handkerchief, obviously given to him by the princess. The samurai managed a soft smile for the young prince as the white-haired man pocketed the piece of cloth.

"With your brains, you'll find another bride."

Vlad was surprised at the words of comfort, but managed a smile back before bowing and backing away from the king, and leaving with his entourage.

The redhead sneered at the prince's back as the king coughed again.

"Do any of you also wish to drop out? This is the last chance."

The three remained silent; each determined to take down the white-haired man that stood between them and the princess.

Baron had to admit; he was a bit hurt that she hadn't personally shown up, after what he had written in his essay.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

However, his mother and brother were in high spirits, as they returned to the winter carriage Haru was lending them. It almost felt like she had given them her estate, and everything attached to it.

"Come on, Baron; you're a fantastic swordsman and magician! Haru did everything short of just picking you out and offending the other contestants." Good thing the angel-haired youth had dropped out; it was embarrassing enough to have his brother mop the floor with him when only their mother was watching, let alone the crowds that would certainly be at the final rounds.

The lord shook his head, still pondering.

"Louis, I still don't have a clue who the redhead is, or how good Ryuichi is. I'll just have to train harder."

"Excellent decision, my lord."

Baron froze, half-way through assisting his mother into the carriage, Momotaro and Seigi also stiffening. From behind the carriage, Saburo revealed himself, a hooded look in his eyes.

"The princess wished for me to give you a few messages, as long as I was going to be seeing you."

Baron quirked an eyebrow as Louis took their mother's hand and finished helping her into the carriage, standing a little defensively in front of it, just in case the man turned violent. The lord nodded his head for the warrior to continue.

"To start off with, don't expect her to come down from the tower; she'll beat you to the dueling grounds a week from now. She's trying very hard not to give anyone a reason to think that she's giving you an edge."

Baron took a deep breath.

"What did she think, when she read my essay?"

Saburo bit back a laugh.

"I'm told that she framed it and put it next to her bed. She was thrilled that you didn't see her as a little sister as she thought, and admitted that if her brother didn't die, she would have taken you up on your offer, although she didn't tell me what offer she meant."

Baron's soul warmed, knowing exactly what offer she meant. The samurai took a few steps closer, his eyes calculating.

"Princess Haru has made it completely clear that she wants you to defeat me, but I know better than to just drop my katana as soon as you walk onto the field. The princess has every faith that you'll be able to defeat me, even at my full strength." He smiled grimly, and politely bowed before walking away.

"I will be looking forward to seeing if she's correct about your abilities."


	23. Challengers' Training

Extra

Chapter Twenty Three: Challengers' Training

Baron turned back to his companions, a ridiculously happy grin on his face.

"And that's all the incentive I need."

Momotaro laughed as the lord stepped inside the carriage behind his brother, and they headed to the estate.

"If you need some people to help you train, most of the guards will probably be more than willing to accommodate you."

Baron leaned out the window to grin at the guard, silently thanking him for all the encouragement. The guard grinned back before turning to face the road again, a small stone weighing down his heart.

He also loved Haru, and was partially sad that he hadn't gained the courage to tell her so before finding out about the baron. But, if the lord was the one she wanted, then the soldier would do everything in his power to ensure that the lord would win his mistress.

He owed Haru that much, for picking him out of the gutter when no one else cared, and giving him a respectable home and job. Although being a guard had its bad days, it was still better than being an orphan pickpocket.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

To cut to the chase, none of the guards stood a chance against Baron, even before he started using his half-cat form. He gave them two days to recover from the bruises he had given them, using his magic to quicken the process.

That helped gain their spirits back, even though they were demolished when they came at him all at once. Baron only needed two spells that time, to take them all down.

Seigi groaned as he rolled over enough to talk to Taro.

"I kinda feel sorry for that samurai. The lord's being gentle with us."

The guard groaned his agreement as Baron went to each one, using a seed of his power to help with the pain and healing of Haru's soldiers, having gained a personal fondness for the fellows.

Akya was with his mother and brother, providing sarcastic commentary that didn't mask the pleasure in her eyes. Toto had taken to staying near Lady Evangeline, since he couldn't fight with Muta and Baron had been, well, busy. The bird could understand though. He knew that Louis had been hanging around with a servant girl, Hiromi, if memory served, but apparently the girl got called in by her mistress. Louis apparently seemed to miss talking with her.

Taking a short break from his labors, the young baron looked up at the tower, still cloaked in mist. It reminded him of a fairy tale he had once read. About a beautiful princess placed under a spell to sleep for a hundred years inside an enchanted tower before her true love could awaken her with a kiss.

True, Haru probably wouldn't be up there that long, but it was sure feeling like it.

She wanted him to win, and he had absolutely no intention of disappointing her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryuichi grinned as the last guard fell to the floor, crying out for his missing limb. The High advisor walked over to where the hand had fallen, and kicked it away from the sword it was still gripping. That was the fate that awaited Saburo, when the tall man finally staked the claim that had been his all along.

'_First thing I'll do is order my bride to wear something bright. She would look good in yellow, as her mother did, so I'll go for that color. Next thing, after the wedding of course, would be to banish the great Baron von Gikkingen from my country, and declare crows to be free game. He will pay dearly for his interference, as will my bride for refusing my affections. But I'll have to handle her with care; she'll need to bear my heir, at least.'_


	24. The Final Rounds

Extra

Chapter Twenty Four: Final Rounds

The day was crisp and beautiful, when it was finally time to end the competition. Many of the common folk were bundled against the cold, although there was less snow each day, a definite bite still in the air. It reminded a certain lord of another early spring day, eleven years before.

Everyone was now at the dueling grounds, Haru sitting in the royal box with her father, clearly nervous. Baron sent her a comforting smile, which she returned hesitantly. He frowned, wondering if she doubted his abilities after all.

He, Ryuichi, and the Count of Jilia, who was the redheaded man, were lined fairly close to the royal box, but not enough to actually talk with the princess. In the middle of the arena, Saburo was waiting patiently, his gray eyes still calculating.

The King stood, and pointedly placed three blue marbles in a gambling glass, presumably marked with the remaining numbers. He shook it hard for several seconds before presenting the glass to Haru, who reached in and pulled out one marble. She looked at it for a second.

"Fifty-three," she proclaimed in a loud voice. Baron cocked his head; something was off in her tone.

The Count of Jilia smugly walked forward so Momotaro could hand him the sword, which became riddled with the same flowing, nameless color that made up the number on his hand. The redhead threw off his cape with a flair, clearly expecting a response from the audience.

But, for some reason, they were rooting for the champion! And they weren't being subtle about it either.

"Sa-bu-ro! Sa-bu-ro!" they hollered with one voice, making the samurai smile politely and bow to the spectators before facing his opponent. The count pulled a disgusted face as he dramatically lifted his blade.

"You might as well surrender. My destiny is to be the next Celian King."

Saburo's eyes iced over as he withdrew his own blade from the sheathe.

"Then prove it." He pulled a stance of his own.

The count charged, making the samurai smoothly sidestep him, sharply making a large rip in his expensive clothes. The redhead howled angrily, and began a stabbing attack, which was blocked at every point. The biggest blow came when the count made to swipe at Saburo's head, the samurai ducking soon enough to keep his head, but lose the ponytail; the long white hairs falling to the floor of the arena in a heap as the remaining hair escaped the restraints to fall around the samurai's face.

The white strands fell to the ground as the champion managed a fake swipe and sharply jab the count's wrist with his hand, touching the pressure points just right to force the count to drop his weapon.

The redhead fell on his back, struggling to regain his breath as Saburo towered over him, the point of his katana at the challenger's throat as he raised his other hand to feel the back of his head.

Then, to Baron's eyes, the champion exposed a weakness so blatantly obvious, he sharply looked at his last rival to see if he had seen it. Ryuichi hadn't, if the smug grin was any indication.

The lord looked up to the royal box, past the oblivious king and to the slim girl beside him.

'_What kind of game is Haru playing?!'_

Yet, despite how his mind was reeling from the new revelation, he couldn't help but admire his love's brilliance. He _never_ would have expected this from her, having never seen so much as a hint of it in her letters. Had he just been oblivious?

He now knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, not only why Saburo felt familiar. He knew the perfect way to take the champion down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryuichi gloated as two soldiers took the count, still screaming for a rematch, off the field, the pale champion turning to face the two challengers left, his eyes calm once more.

'_Trust me; you'll be missing more than your hair by the time this is over with.'_

The advisor was torn on who he wanted to go first. If his true rival did, he would further weaken the champion for him, but also gain a chance at winning. If Ryuichi went first, his victory would be assured, but then he'd never gain the chance to see the rogue Saland noble get ground into the dust. The pitiful noble was still trying to earn brownie points, by wearing the black suit he had worn ever since the adviser first laid eyes on the man.

The king shook the gambling glass once more, holding it to the advisor's princess so she could extract the next marble.

"Seven!"

Although the outside air was still a bit cold, the baron shrugged off his coat, handing it to his mother with his top hat and cane so he could accept the blade from that disrespectful guard that Ryuichi was planning on firing, at the very least, for interfering with his affairs. The sword lit up again, with the same flowing nameless color.

The crowd had changed their chant, as suddenly as a bolt of lightning.

"Ba-ron! Ba-ron!"

The tawny haired noble seemed surprised at their unanimous and enthusiastic support, but gave them a gentlemanly bow anyway, making the spectators whoop with delight. The samurai must have been expecting the crowd's reaction, because he didn't seem surprised or worried. He bowed to his opponent, a small smile on his lips.

"I'll be expecting something impressive, my lord."

Baron chuckled as his skin began to glow, changing him into a strange half-cat creature before raising his own weapon. The new fur coat was probably why he had left his jacket off.

"As will I, my good samurai."

Saburo seemed surprised at the lord's words, but gave a warmer smile as he raised his katana.

What happened next was one of the most spectacular things the High Advisor had ever seen. He hadn't expected Baron to be such an excellent swordsman, since his attire and manners were always picture-perfect, and he hadn't expected the samurai to know magic, since he didn't use it on the count.

Saburo swung his katana around like a windmill, creating a tunnel of fire. Baron used the wind currents to redirect the flames upward into a glorious fountain. The feline lord jumped high over the ground the white haired man had melted underneath his feet, making it similar to quicksand.

Baron landed directly behind the champion, who turned in order to fight.

Now that they were at such a close rage, they didn't bother with magic, using their physical skills alone as their blades continually clashed against each other. The spectators stared in amazement as seconds turned into minutes, the advantage constantly switching from one opponent to the other, in a never-ending sequence. Even Ryuichi couldn't truly tell who would come out on top.

About fifteen minutes into the battle, Baron pulled an unexpected move. Leaving his back exposed for a fraction of a second, he whirled past Saburo's defense and grabbed his waist with one hand closer to him, still holding his blade in the other as their bodies collided.

Then, to the shock of everyone watching, the feline lord gently placed his lips against the samurai's in a sweet and tender kiss.

And dragged the kiss out.

(Remember; he's still a cat.)

Saburo's eyes widened as far as they could go; his face turning a bright red as his katana slowly slipped from his grasp, and clanged to the ground.

When the weapon was still, a miraculous thing happened. The matching black clothes of the two in the arena suddenly faded to a light gray, nearly white. Like a tidal wave, all in the surrounding crowd that was still wearing black clothes also faded until they were a wide variety of colors, leading even up to the princess, who was off her seat and leaning against the railing, slightly disgusted eyes locked on the Baron as he continued to kiss her champion. Her periwinkle blue dress did look wonderful on her, except for the confusion and slight anger in her eyes. But she didn't say anything.

Ryuichi was horrified at the baron's indecent behavior, of course, but a part of him glowed, certain that his princess would now find him more preferable anyway, as his '20' faded from the right hand. The spectators were too shocked to yell anything, as was the king.

Baron finally took his lips off the samurai's and looked at the champion lovingly. Saburo's face was still a deep crimson, his mouth opening and shutting of its own accord, without any sound. The feline lord shifted out of his half-form as he softly cupped the samurai's cheek with one hand, chuckling warmly.

"You didn't think wearing a new face would throw me off indefinitely, did you, Haru?"


	25. Haru's Secret Revealed

Extra

Chapter Twenty Five: Haru's Secret Revealed

That comment confused everyone of course, since Haru was obviously in the royal box with her father. But, Saburo's eyes went wider, if possible, and some of the red color faded as he laughed nervously and pulled up one sleeve.

A dark armband was there, decorated with embroidered magic symbols. The samurai ripped it off, and his whole body glowed with an inner light, blinding some of the people foolish enough to look directly into the light.

And when the light faded, Haru was there instead, her hair now short, and still dressed in the light kimono. Even the snow-like hair lying on the ground darkened to a dusty brown. Many gasped, and shifted their eyes to the princess in the royal box, including the king. That Haru laughed nervously as well as she removed her necklace, began glowing, and then changed into a girl that the princess's servants and friends recognized immediately.

"Hiromi?!" Louis asked out loud, as she politely bowed to the king and climbed out of the royal box, her dress now that of a modest servant. Everyone else turned their gaze back to the true princess, who was staring at her new fiancé with wonder and amazement.

"How on earth did you know it was me?!"

Baron laughed again, still caressing her cheek.

"I'm sorry Haru, but not even samurais get _that_ outraged over a haircut. That, and it was completely out of character for you to surrender your fate to anyone else, especially a strange samurai that you never told me about."

She smiled warmly at him, and put her hand over his.

"I guess I couldn't pull the wool over _your_ eyes. You had me scared; I thought you were really kissing a guy like that!"

He rolled his eyes.

"If my doors swung that way, I wouldn't have entered the contest."

"That was what was confusing me." She grinned and started wagging a finger at him. "Oh, and if you try to spout some nonsense about backing down because we're 'just friends', I'll make you spend the honeymoon on the couch."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her while she did the same to him, holding each other close for warmth against the chill in the air.

"I wouldn't dream of saying such a thing. Did you really frame my essay and place it next to your bed?"

She giggled.

"Yeah; I'll treasure that thing for the rest of my days." Now that the princess was aware of what her baron was thinking, she stood on her tiptoes in order to softly kiss him, and he enthusiastically returned the favor as the spectators roared their approval, pleased with the winner of the contest.

Louis grabbed Hiromi's wrist as she came close, his eyes wild.

"Did you know Haru could do that?!"

She grinned at him as he released her, now that he had her attention.

"Of course. All under her personal service knew. A few of us suspected that she was underneath Saburo, but we didn't dare voice the idea aloud."

"How come no one ever said anything?" Evangeline asked, still holding her son's things. The redheaded servant rolled her eyes, which were now twinkling happily.

"Because she asked us not to. We're all supposed to pretend that she couldn't tell one end of a sword from another, just in case an emergency arose and she needed to use the element of surprise." She looked over at her mistress, her eyes flaming in an enchanting way, or at least Louis thought so. "I guess that time was now."

Ryuichi couldn't believe this. His Haru wasn't at all who she had led him to believe. All these years, there was an intimidating tigress hiding beneath the timid kitten she had let him see.

He was going to fight her. He was planning on cutting off her hand. That reminder would have been there, the rest of his life, and would have earned him her everlasting hatred. The advisor slowly turned to his king, an evil madness consuming him.

It was all Hasho's fault. If he hadn't stolen Naoko, Haru would have been his daughter, and he would have taught her to behave like a lady. Naoko would still be alive. If the king had taken a personal interest in his daughter, she wouldn't have grown to become so wild and independent.

All of it. All of Ryuichi's miseries could be traced back to this man, who had allowed his daughter to devise a way for her to get the man she wanted in a way that no one could protest against. The debt could never be repaid now.

Hasho would pay for his sins. And this time, Ryuichi wouldn't be subtle about making his monarch hurt as much as the high advisor did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Baron and Haru heard a shriek, quite unlike that of the cheering crowd, coming from near the royal box. They broke off the kiss in order to see what was going on over there.

Ryuichi had stolen a sword from one of the guards, and had started to charge the king, the soldiers moving in far too slow, being caught off their guard. The tall man jumped into the air, raising his weapon in order to strike down the king. Haru's heart froze in fear, Baron's hands gripping her a little harder.

The advisor became suspended in the air, just out of reach of the monarch, who had raised his arms in fear. An expression of absolute terror overtook Ryuichi's face as it began to darken into a deep red, and his clothes began to smoke.

While the high advisor hung screaming in the air like an ornament, he burst into flame, the king moving out from beneath in order to avoid the falling ash, his face disgusted.

Haru turned towards Baron again, pleased beyond measure.

"Looks like you have a soft spot for my father after all."

He blinked, but nodded guiltily.

"He _can_ be a likable fellow, once you break his shell. Haru, before I forget, will you accept me on your own behalf, and not the kingdom's? I'll only take your country if you're part of the deal."

She grinned, and kissed him once more, accepting the belated proposal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The years that followed that day were happy ones for Celia. King Humbert I proved to be an excellent ruler, for more than his kind and giving ways. While studying for the test that would win him his queen (a test that would get repeated throughout the centuries to come in one form or another), he had actually found a loophole in the law declaring that a woman can never rule.

It had said merely that, not a word about making the queen an equal co-ruler with the king, meaning that she now had as much power in decisions as he did, if she didn't already. No one had pointed out the loophole before, since the advisors were scared that the female members of the royal family would get 'ideas'.

The new royal couple made several changes in the palace, long before taking the throne. Since both the princess and her prince preferred to dress simply, they shamelessly caused a tidal wave of change in fashion, now leaning towards comfort and simple elegance. After the courtiers finished grumbling, even _they_ found the change to be to their liking.

Humbert's little brother, Louis, became the Baron von Gikkingen after his brother's wedding and coronation, although he was prone to spending a month or two with the royal couple with his own wife, a young lady that had been in the princess's service before she became the princess. A girl by the name of Hiromi.

The mother of the two switched between living with each of her two boys, taking great pleasure from spoiling her grandchildren at each location.

And, as is commonly the case with this kind of story, they all lived happily ever after, for the rest of their days.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lots of love to; InkyManipulation, Mystical-Maiden, Elvin Magi, Watersoul the Head Star Walker, QuickStar, EarthGurdian, kittydemon18, Lanari, and Drifting One for the thoughtful reviews. I really enjoyed all of the feedback, and I hope to hear more from you.

And I really hope that everyone enjoyed the fate that came to Ryuichi. Kind of fitting, that he pretty much killed himself over his own fury. Ah well; more stories on the way!

YarningChick


End file.
